


Come What May

by JamesBuchananStucky107



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Bad Flirting, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, POV Minor Character, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Phone Sex, Play Fighting, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Secrets, Sex Talk, Shower Sex, Sweet, True Love, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBuchananStucky107/pseuds/JamesBuchananStucky107
Summary: I looked up at him and asked "Was it love at first sight, for you?" He smiled and said "Yes. The very second I saw you." I smiled and he said "I thought my heart stopped when I saw you...As fucking cheesy as it sounds. I looked at you and thought 'I'm gonna be alright.' "I drew my eyebrows together and asked "What does that mean?" He said "When we first came here, I was so scared. I thought it was gonna happen again. I was shaking like crazy when I walked into that class, but I tried to keep it together...And then I saw you. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, and that's exactly what I was thinking that day. I wanted to break down and cry, cause you were the first beautiful thing I've seen since it happened. Hell after I walked into Barton's, I had goosebumps."I smiled and he pulled me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and said "You're  beautiful, Steve....My beautiful Stevie."





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

(Steve's POV)

"Alright everyone, I want you to grab your textbooks, and turned to page 448." Mrs. Carter instructed. After everyone did just that, she said "Alright, today we are beginning a brand new story. I'm hoping we can have lots of fun with this, today we are going to begin reading William Shakespeare's Othello."

Most of the class groaned, and Mrs. Carter rolled her eyes. She said "I know I know, I'm so terribly sorry...Would you rather prefer I assign you bookwork?" Everyone went silent, and she said "That's what I thought. Now bear with me,Othello is a wonderful, yet tragic story. A general in the Venetian army, his beloved wife, his loyal lieutenant, and his trusted but ultimately unfaithful ensign.  Themes of racism, love, jealousy, betrayal, revenge and repentance. It is quite a read, and I'm excited to share it with you all."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and she went over to answer it. Everyone's attention went to Principal Fury. He said "Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Carter, but we have a new student, and he's been put in for this class." She nodded and said "Okay, come on in." He nodded, and he motioned for someone to walk in.

Suddenly little gasps from the girls erupted, and that's when I saw a guy walk in. But the girls wouldn't be gasping at just a random guy. This guy was tall, and obviously attractive. The first thing that grabbed my attention, was his eyes. His eyes were an icy blue, somewhat similar to mine. Except mine had some green in them, and his almost looked as blue as the sea. Although the sunlight that poured through the window, made them look grey.

His hair was a dark brown, that stood up in a weird way, but didn't look bad. His facial structure was fascinating, and would be great for drawing...Well not that I would ever personally draw him, some people just have beautiful, drawable faces. He had a interesting shape to his lips. They looked like they were set in a slight permanent smirk. He was definitely young. He looked like he could be in his early twentirs. He was in good shape, judging by how his clothes fit him. He was wearing a bright white V-Neck T-shirt that clung to him for dear life, tight black jeans, a black leathet jacket, and black Vans. He looked like a typical bad boy from a movie, or something.

I looked around and all the girls looked like they were in trance. The guys didn't think much of it. But something about this guy made me fell sort of intimidated. Perhaps it's because I'm 5'4 inches tall, and 95 pounds. Plus I have a list of health problems. Everyone around me makes me feel intimidated. Which makes me an easy target for bullies. And this guy looks like he could be one of them.

The guy hand his hands in his pockets and was looking at everyone, until his eyes landed on me. The right corner of his mouth tilted up into a smirk, and I instantly felt two inches tall. Then Mrs. Carter said "Everyone, this is James Barnes, James please grab a text book from the shelf over there and let's find you a seat....Ah! There's an empty one over here beside Steve. Steve darling, would you please stand up." 

I nodded and slowly stood up, to help him pinpoint where I was at. I heard snickering from some of the other kids, but blocked it out. James however, was not laughing. He just kept staring at me, his smirk gone, and the current look on his face is one I couldn't decipher. James came over and sat down beside me, dropping his bacoakc to the floor beside his leg.

After Principal Fury left, Mrs. Carter asked "So James, is there anything you'd like to tell us about?" He nodded and said "Yeah um...I'm 19, I failed a couple grades, and um...Just call me Bucky, everyone I know does." She nodded and asked "Anything else?" I glanced over at him and he was still looked at her. But then he quickly looked over at me then back to her, before saying "Oh yeah, and I'm Gay." 

I heard all the girls sigh in defeat and he asked "That's not a problem, is it?" She shook her head and said "No, not at all. Live and let live, that's what my mother always says. It's an pleasure to have you with us Bucky, turn to page 448 in your book, please." He nodded and did that before she continued. 

"Alright now, here comes the fun part.." She walked over to the board and started writing down a bunch of names, which were the names of the characters from the Dramatis Personae. Then she said "I hope you all weren't assuming that I'd just read everything for you, so I'd like volunteers. First off, Othello. Which young man in here would like to be Othello?" 

Almost every guy in the room either slid down in their seats, or tried to cover their faces, or avoid eye contact. Mrs. Carter put her hands on her hips and asked "Oh come now boys, reading out loud wouldn't kill you...You'll get to be a general! Lead your own Army, who wouldn't want that?!" I looked over and saw he was looking at me. 

Something in me decided I needed to man up, so I raised my hand and said "Me...I'll be Othello." Suddenly all eyes were on me, and I was deciding if that was a mistake. More snickering errupted, but at that moment, I didn't care. I could feel him still looking at me, but I heldy head high. Mrs. Carter smiled and said "Thank you, Steve." I nodded and she wrote my name down.

Then she said "Alright, now who would like to be Desdemona? Othello's beautiful, and faithful wife." A few of the girls raised their hands, but then Bucky stood up and said "I will!" Everyone looks at him, and he didn't have a care in the world. Mrs. Carter asked "Bucky, you're okay with reading a female role?" He nodded and said "Yep. I don't mind at all." She nodded and said "Great." Before writing his name down. 

I swallowed and stated straight ahead while she asked for volunteers for the other characters. I guess I had zoned out, cause a " _Psst_." Brought me back to reality. I blinked a couple times and figured it was just in my head, but then another " _Psst_." Came from  _I wonder who_. I looked over at Bucky and he had a shit eating grin on his face. I waited for him to say something, but he never did. But all he did was _wink_  while keeping that grin plastered to his face.

* * *

 

  
Couldn't really find a good wink gif of Seb, but I like this one ^


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

 

After the bell rang, everyone packed their stuff up, and headed out. Me being one of them. I was maybe a few feet down the hallway, when I could hear my name being called. "Steve! Yo Steve, wait up!" I stopped and looked over to see Bucky quickly weaving through people until he got to me.

He smiled and said "There ya are." I swallowed and I asked "Y-Yeah?" He asked "Sorry to bother ya, buuuuutt I need help finding my classes...This place is fuckin' huge, and I have noooo clue to how find anything." I nodded and he smiled. Not like he did in class, but a warm, kind smile. He asked "Mind showin' me the ropes around here?" 

I nodded and said "Yeah, sure...Do you have your schedule?" He nodded and quickly fished it out of his pocket. He unfolded it and handed it to me, and I took a look.

_**1st Period - Chemistry with Mr. Banner** _

_**2nd Period - US and World History with Mr. Odinson** _

_**3rd Period - English 11 with Mrs. Carter** _

_**4th Period - Film and Audio Production with Mr. Barton** _

_**Lunch** _

_**5th Period - Psychology and Sociology with Mr. Laufeyson** _

_**6th Period - Art 1 with Ms. Potts** _

_**7th Period - Calculus with Mr. Stark** _

_**8th Period - Health and P.E. with Mr. Wilson** _

I looked up at him and said "You uh...You have 5 classes with me." He smiled and asked "Really?" I nodded and said "Yeah..You have Chemistry, English, Psychology and Sociology, Art 1, and Health and P. E. with me." His smile grew and he said "Lucky me."

That made me blush a little, and he asked "So where to now?" I said "You have Film and Audio Production now with Mr. Barton. Follow me." He nodded and we weaved through the sea of people. I was getting dirty looks from some people, not that I'm not used to it, but I think its cause I'm being seen with Bucky. Bucky looks like he could be a popular guy. And popular people don't notice me. 

And he's also Gay. Openly Gay to be exact, he doesn't care what anyone thinks. I wish I could be the same. Well, not care what people think of me. But he came after me asking for help. Even it's just to help him find everything he needs to, he came to me for it. When there are plenty of other people here, who could do so.

He asked "So how long you been here?" I said "All my life...I've hardly ever been outside of Brooklyn. Well except when my mom and I go visit family, but they're not that far away." He nodded and asked "Just you and your mom?" I nodded and said "Yeah...My dad died a few years back...And my mom's been sick for awhile.." He nodded and said "I'm sorry." I said "It's okay. What about you?" 

He exhaled and said "Well, it's me, my mom and dad, and my little sister, Rebecca. We moved in last week, from Buffalo. My dad got transferred for his job, so we moved 6 hours and a half hours to get here." I nodded and said "That must be rough." He shrugged and said "Not really...I didn't have many friends there." I raised an eyebrow and asked "How?" 

He gave me a look and asked "How what?" I asked "How could a guy like you, not have lots of friends?" He said "Well I had a lot of friends back at my old school, but uh...I lost a lot of them..." I nodded and said "Oh...Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't've-" He smiled and said "Relax Steve, it's okay." I nodded and he asked "What class do you have now?" I said "Um...Calculus." He nodded and asked "Where's that at?" I said "Like 2 doors down from Mr. Barton. Why?" He smiled and said "Well I thought after class got out, I wouldn't have to find the cafeteria alone, or sit by myself."  

I nodded and said "O-Oh...Okay." He said "I like you...You're alright. Steve." I blushed again and said "Thank you." Soon we found Mr. Barton's room, and I said "Here we are. See ya in an hour." He smiled and said "See ya." Before heading inside.

 

* * *

 

 

I sat there twirling a pencil in my fingers, trying to figure this problem out. Math isn't my worst subject, but I'm not the greatest at it. Then I finally figured it out, and put down my answer. Right after I did so, a paper was landed right on my paper. I then heard muffled laughter, and knew exactly where it came from. 

But I didn't let it bother me, so I just gently pushed it to the side and continued working. A couple minutes later, another one came, hitting me in the arm. I sighed and pushed it away next to the other one, and another one came, hitting me in the side of my head. The muffled laughter couldn't be silenced, and Brock Rumlow and his friends, started laughing their asses off.

Then Mr. Stark said "Gentleman, I'd really appreciate it, if you stop bothering Mr. Rogers, please. Or am I gonna have to call Principal Fury in here again to have a nice little chat with you guys?" They stopped laughing and said "Sorry, Mr. Stark." He said "Alright."

Then Mr. Stark looked over at me, and I mouthed 'thank you' he smiled and nodded, before going back to grading papers. I looked over at them and they were all staring at me. Brock Rumlow has hated my guts since 5th grade. I don't know what I did exactly, but him and his friends have always hated me.

 

* * *

 

 

After the bell rang, I quickly hurried out to wait for Bucky, when a hand gripped my shoulder, and yanked me back. Next thing I know, I'm being pushed up against the lockers by Brock. He smiled and said "Hey there, Stevie boy...How are ya?" I swallowed and said "I-I'm doin' alright, Brock." He said "Good, that's real good...How 'bout your mom? Heard she's been real sick lately." He smiled and his friends laughed. 

I said "She's doin' alright..Look Brock-" "Oh no, no, no, no don't leave us Stevie boy! We wanna hang out with ya. Maybe eat lunch together. How's that sound?" They laughed and someone said "Actually, he's having lunch with me." We looked to see Bucky standing there.

Brock  moved away from me, and stepped over to Bucky. "Oh is that so?" Bucky nodded and said "Yeah. Sorry pal. Now quit buggin' my friend, and go and have a nice man orgy with your buddies." I kept myself from laughing, and Brock said "Sorry..I'm not a faggot like you...Heard that 'bout ya."

Bucky just nodded and said "I may be Gay, but being a bully makes you the faggot. Not me. Bye bye." That's when he pushed past him and put his hand on my shoulder. He asked "You okay?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm good." He smiled and said "Good. C'mon." And we walked away.

 

* * *

 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soon the final bell rang and I thought it would never end. After we walked out of the gym, I asked "Did you mean what you said?" He looked at me and asked "About what?" I said "About me being your friend.." He smiled and said "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I mean it?" I shrugged and said "I don't know...Maybe cause you're you and I'm.....Well me."

He drew his eyebrows together and said "Okay, you lost me." I said "Well, you're the kinda person people like. You'd have friends, and you would have tons of girls- Well in your case, tons of guys, chasing after you...People would like you, not me." 

He said "Huh...Never heard that one before.." I nodded and said "Well, it's true." He sighed and said "Steve...Don't think that way...Don't ever think that way, I'm nothing special." I shook my head and said "I don't believe that.." He looked over at me and said "Well believe it.....I'm far from special.....You have no idea." 

He mumbled that last part, and I looked at him. He said "Just...Don't ever think like that...You're a good person, Steve." I asked "How could you know that? You just met me." He chuckled and said "Well I can read people. And yes, you are my friend, Steve...I wouldn't care if you were my only friend...A friend's a friend." 

We walked to the parking lot in silence, when he asked "You need a lift home?" I said "Well I usually take the bus.." He gave me a look and said "Yeah, I'm giving you a ride." I said "You don't need to do that." He said "I don't mind. Besides, school buses suck." I swallowed and said "I um...I take a different bus...The school buses wouldn't stop at where I live." 

He stopped and gave me some look, which made me think of my mom. She gives me a certain look when she's worried. He said "Okay from this point on, you are not taking a public bus anymore, got it? I'll drop you off and pick you up from now on." I nodded and he asked "Wait, what about your mom? Does she not take you to school?" I said "She takes me, but works late a lot...That's why I take the bus."

He nodded and said "Alright. Get in. We gotta pick up my sister though." I nodded and we kept going until we stopped in front of a small red car. It wasn't anything fancy, just a normal red car. He said "You take shotgun." I nodded we we both got in. He put the keys in the ignition and started up the car. I asked "What grade is your sister in?" He smiled and said "She's a Freshman." I nodded and said "And now, we park in front of the building, and wait." 

Then we were moving. Doing just as he said, and parked in front of the main building. He pulled out his phone and sent s text, I'm sure for his sister. Then he turned and asked "Oh hey, can I have your number?" I nodded and said "Yeah, sure." I pulled it out of my packpack, and handed it to him. 

Then his face turned curious and he looked up at me. "A flip phone?" I nodded and said "Yeah um...That's all my mom and I could afford...We only use ours for emergencies, and when we check in on each other." I know flip phones are almost non existent with this day and age, but some people still have them. 

He nodded and I said "Lame, I know.." He shook his head and said "No, it's not...A phones a phone, as long as it works." I nodded and he put his number in. He handed it back to me and smiled. After he took his own phone out and hand me put my number in there, he smiled and said "Prepare for lots of texts, I get bored." I smiled and said "Okay." He smiled, then his gaze shifted, and then said "Finally." Then a girl climbed in the backseat and he said "Well it's about fuckin' time, what took ya??" 

She rolled her eyes and said "Oh you're such a drama Queen, I had problems opening up my locker, and people wouldn't fuckin' move faster!" He said "Well throw some punches or some elbows next time, damn." She said "You want me to get in trouble? I'd burn every Jersey Boy's thing you've got, James!" He said "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THE NAME OF JERSEY BOY'S IN VAIN!"

I tried not to laugh, and Bucky said "Oh Becca, this is my new friend, Steve. Steve, this is my sister, Rebbeca." She smiled and said "Hey." I did the same and she said "Be careful with this one....My brother is reeeaaalllyyy annoying. He sings Sherry, just to annoy everyone. He has every word burned into his brain." Bucky said "Oh honey, I can sing Sherry frontwards, backwards, sudeways, up and down, and maybe even in tongues. Don't underestimate me."

I smiled and said I think I can manage." Bucky smiled and then proceeded to flip Rebecca off. She rolled her eyes and said "At least you're not singing.." Then he smiled and started singing.

 _"Sherry, Sherry baby!_  
_Sherry, Sherry baby!"_

She said "No! No! Stop it! I take it back!" He stopped and was laughing. He said "Yeah, that's what I thought!" I chuckled and said "You guys are crazy." Bucky grinned and said "Ohhhh Baby Doll, you haven't seen anything yet. Just wait!" Becca said "Oh no...You've got him started." Bucky said "Nah, I'm good. Alright, let's go. Where to, Stevie?" 

I told him where I lived and he said "Huh.." I asked "What is it?" He looked back at Becca and said "I think that's only like two or three blocks from where we live, right?" She shrugged and said "I think so." He smiled and said "Awesome. Alright, let's go." We started heading out and we were silent for a little bit. 

Then Becca asked "Buck, can you turn on the radio?" He nodded and said "Yeah." He turned it on and started surfing through channels, until he stopped on s classic rock channel. Then a song started playing, which I quickly recognized as Dream On by Aerosmith. Bucky grinned like the Cheshire Cat and he said "Awww yes!! I haven't heard this song in awhile!!"

 _"Every time I look in the mirror_  
_All these lines on my face getting clearer_  
_The past is gone_  
_It went by like dusk to dawn.."_

Bucky was singing with a huge smile in his face. Becca was singing along too, I was just sitting there, listening to them. Bucky has a special kind of smile, and not just a toothy one. His smile is always bright, warm, yet something doesn't feel right. Usually people with bright smiles, hide big secrets.

The thought of Bucky having something to hide, is a little heartbreaking. Even though I just met him today, He's really nice. He seems like a good guy, and I wouldn't wanna prod around his brain and try to find out what he's hiding.

 _"Isn't that the way?_  
_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay._

 _Yeah, I know nobody knows_  
_Where it comes and where it goes_  
_I know it's everybody's sin_  
_You got to lose to know how to win."_

Then Bucky looked at me and said "Awe come on Stevie! Sing with us!" I said "Nah, I shouldn't." He said "Noooo, pleaaasseee?? C'mon Stevie!" Becca said "Yeah Steve, c'mon! It's not American Idol!" 

 _"Half my life's in books' written pages_  
_Live and learn from fools and from sages_  
_You know it's true_  
_All the things come back to you."_

Bucky pouted at me and said "Please?" I sighed and said "Alright." And when the next verse came, that's when I joined in.

 _"Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me if it's just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away."_

Bucky smiled and said "Yeah! There ya go, Stevie!! Now we're talking!" 

 _"Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me if it's just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away!_

 _Dream on, dream on, dream on,_  
_Dream yourself a dream come true!_  
_Dream on, dream on, dream on,_  
_Dream until your dreams come true!"_

Okay, this was really fun. I haven't done something like this, since I was maybe 10 or 11. I remember when my mom and I used to do it, but not with this song. 

Bucky smiled and said "OH HERE IT COMES!" When we were singing the next bridge, I was in for a shock.

 _"Dream on, dream on, dream on,_  
_Dream on, DREAM ON!_  
_DREAM ON! DREAM ON! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"_

My eyes went wide when he sang that part, and I just grinned. Now it was time to finish.

 _"Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me if it's just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_  
_Sing with me, sing for the year_  
_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
_Sing with me just for today_  
_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Soon we had pulled up to the building Where I live, and Bucky asked "This it?" I nodded and said "Yeah. I think my mom is working late tonight, I'm not sure." He nodded and said "I'll walk you to the door." I said "Oh no, no, you don't have to-" "Relax Steve, I want to." I nodded and said "Okay." 

We got out of the car, and Becca got out, so she could move to the front seat. Bucky looked around at the other buildings and said "Wow..This place looks....Charming." I said "Yeah, it's definitely not the suburbs." He nodded and said "Couldn't agree more.." I sighed and said "Relax Buck, we've lived here for years, nothing bad has ever happened to us." 

He nodded and said "Okay." And we walked up to my building. I fished my keys out of my pocket and was about to unlock the door, when the door opened. My mom stood there, smiling. She said "Hey sweetheart, you're home early." I looked at her confused and asked "I thought you were working tonight?" 

She said "I was, but I wasn't feeling good, so I got sent home." I looked down at my feet and nodded. She said "I'm fine sweetheart." I looked up and asked "What number?" She said "4." I nodded and she said "Don't worry baby, I'll be as good as new tomorrow. Who is this?" I looked back at Bucky and said "Ma, this is Bucky. He's um...He's my new friend." She smiled and said "Hello, Bucky." I said "Bucky, this is my m, Sarah." 

He shook her hand and said "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rogers." She said "You as well...Be good to my Stevie now hun, he's a good boy." Bucky smiled and said "Yeah he is....I'll um...I'll pick you up at 6:45 tomorrow, okay?" I nodded and said "Okay...Bye." He smiled and said "Bye Steve. Bye Mrs. Rogers." She said "Please, call me Sarah." He nodded and said "Sarah. I'll tell Becca you said bye. I'll text you when I get home." I nodded and said "Okay. See ya." He nodded and walked off.

When I turned back around, she had a huge smile on her face. Her smiles always lit up a room. I raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" She shook her head and said "Nothing, nothing. C'mon sweetie, dinners ready." I sighed and said "Ma, you should've told me-" "I know, I know, but I wanted to take care of you tonight. You need s break honey, you take care of me all the time-" 

"Because you're sick, ma...You have cancer..." She nodded and said "I know." I asked "Were you lying about the number?" She shook her head and said "No, honey." I said "Ma, look at me." Her eyes met mine and I asked "Are you sure it's at a 4?" She nodded and said "I'm sure." I could tell when she lies, but she wasn't this time. I nodded and said "Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

After we had finished eating, I was doing the dishes, while Ma was s sitting at the table. She said "Bucky seems very nice...When did you meet him?" I said "Today, he just moved here from Buffalo." She said "Ohhh. How old is he? Is he in your grade?" I said "Yeah, he is. He's 19...He failed a couple grades." 

"Well he seems like a sweet boy...Does he have a girlfriend?" I put away a dish and said "No um...Girls aren't really his area." She said "Ohhhh, I had a feeling." I stopped and turned to look at her. "How could you tell?" She said "I could see the way he was looking at you." 

I raised an eyebrow and asked "And what way was that?" She smiled and said "Like a look your father used to give me...He had many looks, but this one was the one I saw the most...Like I was the most beautiful thing in the whole world...And I saw Bucky look at you the same way...But you couldn't see it." 

That's when I thought back to when I first saw him. The way he looked at me when his eyes landed on me. Then she said "I wouldn't really mind if you ended up...That way, with him...But seeing him look at you that way....It's definitely a good sign."

I was trying to find something to say, but I couldn't process the right words. So we both fell in silence, and I finished doing the dishes. I then said "C'mon, I'll help you get in bed. Have you taken your evening medicine?" She nodded and said "Yes mother." I smiled and said "Alright good. C'mon." I gently helped her up and we walked to her room. I helped her get into bed, and pulled the covers up to her chest.

She smiles and said "You're such a sweet boy, honey...I hate seeing you so worried about me." I said "I'm worried, cause I love you, Ma." she nodded and said "I know....And I'm very happy you made a friend today, Steve...Everyone needs a friend. Even if it's just one." 

I smiled and said "Thanks Ma. Go to sleep. If you need me, just call, okay?" She nodded and said "Okay sweetie. I love you." I kissed her forehead and said "Love you too." Then I got up and walked to my room. I didn't have any homework today, so I decided to watch a little TV. Then I remembered my phone was still in my pocket, and pulled it out. When I looked at it, I saw I had 3 messages from Bucky.

_**'Hey, I'm home! :) -B'** _

_**'Hellloooooo, Earth to Stevie?? You alive?? :p -B'** _

_**'Stevie? :(. -B'** _

I smiled and quickly sent a message back.  _ **'H ey sorry, I was eating dinner with Ma, and I forgot my phone was in my pocket. I'm alive, Buck, Relax :p -S'**_

Right when I closed my phone, he texted back. Damn, he's quick.

_**'STEVIE!! YOU'RE ALIVE! :D. -B'** _

I smiled and said  ** _'Yes Buck, I'm alright :p. And that was quick, jeez. I had just closed my phone when you texted back. -S'_**

He said  _ **'Lol sorry, I like talking :p. And since I moved here, you're the only number I have on my phone besides my parents and my sister lol :p. -B'**_

Really? Surely he still has friends from his old school.  _ **'Lol I doubt it. Don't you still have friends from your old school? -S'**_

After a few minutes, he didn't answer. Then I felt bad, cause I must've hit a nerve. I started typing an apology, when he responded. _**'Not really...When I moved here, I kinda cut some of my old friends off. We weren't close, but I lost a lot of them over a stupid thing....I don't wanna talk about it right now :/ -B'**_

_**'Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it :(. And I understand, I won't try to crack you down and make you tell me :). And you can trust me and tell me anything, and it will always stay between us :). -S'** _

_**'I know :). I can tell that you're trustworthy :). And if I wanted to talk about anything, I'll definitely go to you :). -B'** _


	5. Chapter 5

_"Her father loved me; oft invited me;_  
_Still question'd me the story of my life,_  
_From year to year, the battles, sieges, fortunes,_  
_That I have passed._  
_I ran it through, even from my boyish days,_  
_To the very moment that he bade me tell it;_  
_Wherein I spake of most disastrous chances,_  
_Of moving accidents by flood and field_  
_Of hair-breadth scapes i' the imminent deadly breach,_  
_Of being taken by the insolent foe_  
_And sold to slavery, of my redemption thence_  
_And portance in my travels' history:_  
_Wherein of antres vast and deserts idle,_  
_Rough quarries, rocks and hills whose heads touch heaven_  
_It was my hint to speak,--such was the process;_  
_And of the Cannibals that each other eat,_  
_The Anthropophagi and men whose heads_  
_Do grow beneath their shoulders. This to hear_  
_Would Desdemona seriously incline:_  
_But still the house-affairs would draw her thence:_  
_Which ever as she could with haste dispatch,_  
_She'ld come again, and with a greedy ear_  
_Devour up my discourse: which I observing,_  
_Took once a pliant hour, and found good means_  
_To draw from her a prayer of earnest heart_  
_That I would all my pilgrimage dilate,_  
_Whereof by parcels she had something heard,_  
_But not intentively: I did consent,_  
_And often did beguile her of her tears,_  
_When I did speak of some distressful stroke_  
_That my youth suffer'd. My story being done,_  
_She gave me for my pains a world of sighs:_  
_She swore, in faith, twas strange, 'twas passing strange,_  
_'Twas pitiful, 'twas wondrous pitiful:_  
_She wish'd she had not heard it, yet she wish'd_  
_That heaven had made her such a man: she thank'd me,_  
_And bade me, if I had a friend that loved her,_  
_I should but teach him how to tell my story._  
_And that would woo her. Upon this hint I spake:_  
_She loved me for the dangers I had pass'd,_  
_And I loved her that she did pity them._  
_This only is the witchcraft I have used:_  
_Here comes the lady; let her witness it."_

Today we we began reading Othello. And I kinda wished my parts weren't so long. They take a lot out of me. But it wasn't so bad. For a little while, I'm the general of my own army. And my friend is playing my wife. She hasn't arrived yet, but now that I finished reading that part, I can breathe for a minute. Until she comes.

When it was Bucky's turn to read, I looked over at him and he was looking at me. Despite people still laughing about Bucky wanting to be Desdemona, we brushed it off. We both smiled, and he read his opening part.

 _"My noble father,_  
_I do perceive here a divided duty:_  
_To you I am bound for life and education;_  
_My life and education both do learn me_  
_How to respect you; you are the lord of duty;_  
_I am hitherto your daughter: but here's my husband,_  
_And so much duty as my mother show'd_  
_To you, preferring you before her father,_  
_So much I challenge that I may profess_  
_Due to the Moor my lord."_

Lucky him, his opening was short. The past part wasn't my first, but this one felt like it was an hour long. Luckily, my next part is smaller.

 _"The tyrant custom, most grave senators,_  
_Hath made the flinty and steel couch of war_  
_My thrice-driven bed of down: I do agnise_  
_A natural and prompt alacrity_  
_I find in hardness, and do undertake_  
_These present wars against the Ottomites._  
_Most humbly therefore bending to your state,_  
_I crave fit disposition for my wife._  
_Due reference of place and exhibition,_  
_With such accommodation and besort_  
_As levels with her breeding."_

 _"Nor I; I would not there reside,_  
_To put my father in impatient thoughts_  
_By being in his eye. Most gracious duke,_  
_To my unfolding lend your prosperous ear;_  
_And let me find a charter in your voice,_  
_To assist my simpleness."_

One thing I liked was usually when we read stories in here, if one of the guys is reading a girls part, a lot of them make their voices higher as a joke. But Bucky is just reading his parts normally. He really was excited about being Desdemona. My temporary wife.

 _"That I did love the Moor to live with him,_  
_My downright violence and storm of fortunes_  
_May trumpet to the world: my heart's subdued_  
_Even to the very quality of my lord:_  
_I saw Othello's visage in his mind,_  
_And to his honour and his valiant parts_  
_Did I my soul and fortunes consecrate._  
_So that, dear lords, if I be left behind,_  
_A moth of peace, and he go to the war,_  
_The rites for which I love him are bereft me,_  
_And I a heavy interim shall support_  
_By his dear absence. Let me go with him."_

 _"Let her have your voices._  
_Vouch with me, heaven, I therefore beg it not,_  
_To please the palate of my appetite,_  
_Nor to comply with heat--the young affects_  
_In me defunct--and proper satisfaction._  
_But to be free and bounteous to her mind:_  
_And heaven defend your good souls, that you think_  
_I will your serious and great business scant_  
_For she is with me: no, when light-wing'd toys_  
_Of feather'd Cupid seal with wanton dullness_  
_My speculative and officed instruments,_  
_That my disports corrupt and taint my business,_  
_Let housewives make a skillet of my helm,_  
_And all indign and base adversities_  
_Make head against my estimation!"_

Soon the bell rang, and we walked out together. I said "You're really getting into your character, aren't you?" He laughed and said "Of course man! Those bitches in there don't deserve the great honor of being your story wife, that's why I wanted to do it! I just wish I could join my hubby for this class." He pouted and I chuckled. 

"Well don't worry my fair Queen, you will see me again after this period." He groaned and said "But it's too loooonnngggg!! Oh my Othello, let me go with you! Pleeeaassseee??" I said "Sorry my dear, we must take some time apart, just for a little while.",

He groaned again and said "Fiiiiinnnee! Meanie." And stuck his tongue out at me. I smiled and said "We could text each other during class?" He said "I wish. But Barton has us put our phones in a box on his desk. So we can be "more focused on our work"." 

I said "Damn, that sucks. Well don't sweat it Buck, you'll have plent of time with me after class. Okay?" He pouted and said "Okay." I said "Don't pout at me, it'll be over before you know it." He smiled a little and said "Yeah, you're right. Alright see ya in a little bit! Byeeeee!" I said "Bye Buck." And headed to Calculus.

 

* * *

 

 

The next class went by in a blur. Which usually doesn't happen on a Tuesday. But I am walking out with Calculus homework from Mr. Stark. Brock and his friends didn't really do much today. I was just happy I could go eat lunch with Bucky, I'm starving.

When I got out of the room, I saw Bucky walking out, talking to Mr. Barton. I walked up to them and Mr. Barton said "Hey Steve!" I smiled and said "Hey Mr. Barton." Bucky smiled and said "Hey buddy. Ready to go?" I nodded and he said "Alright, see ya tomorrow Mr. Barton!" "Alright, bye boys." And we started walking to the lunch room.

"So what were you and Mr. Barton talking about?" He smiled and said "Well since it's the halfway point of the school year, Mr. Barton assigned us a project that's worth almost 90% of our final grade...And it'll be our final for that class. And thankfully I was taking the same class at my old school, so I'm not hopelessly lost." I said "What's the assignment?" He said "He wants us to make a video. He said it could be on anything we wanted, as long as it's school appropriate...I asked Mr. Barton if it was okay if I could do my coming out story and stuff like that, and he said that it's okay, as long as it's appropriate."

I nodded and said "It sounds fun, actually. Do you want some help with it?" He smiled and asked "You wanna help on it?" I nodded and said "Of course." His smile grew and he said "Yeah, yeah I'd like that. And Becca can help to, she likes filming shit. I'm kinda excited to do it, actually. And since there are about 3 and a half months left of the school year, I could get it all done if I work on it every day. Then Becca and I can edit it, look it over, and Presto." 

I nodded and said "That sounds awesome. When do you wanna start?" He said "Tomorrow. Maybe after school, I can bring you over to my house, and we can get started. I'll start working on my script thingy, and as time goes by, add to it." I said "Yeah, I'll ask Ma tonight if I can go." He smiled and said "Awesome! Alright what is for lunch today, I'm soooooo hungry!" 


	6. Chapter 6

(The Next Day)

 

I had asked my mom about going over to help Bucky with his project, and she was cool with it. Just as long as I'm home before 7. After school, Bucky took us to his house. Or in this case, his apartment building. It was nicer than mine, but it wasn't anything fancy. Bucky parked in front of the building, and asked "Hey Steve, can you open the glove box and pull the thing sitting at the top of the pile, out?"

I nodded and did so, finding a thing you would hang on a door, or like that Handicap thing you see in peoples cars. Except this one had the buildings name on it and  _ **RESIDENT PARKING** _ underneath. He said "This way, the car doesn't get towed. Otherwise, I'd be  _fuuuuccked_. Alright, let's go."

We got out and followed Bucky up the stairs to the door. He pressed a button on a door buzzer, and a voice on the other end asked "Yeah?" Bucky said "This is 4F." "Alright." And the door opened. We followed him inside and got on the elevator. Thankfully, no one else was on it. 

I asked "So have you started your script yet?" He nodded and said "Yeah, I got a paragraph or two. I got time to work out the rest...But the more I work, the quicker it'll be done." I nodded and the elevator stopped and dinged. The doors opened and I followed them to a door, and Bucky dug his keys out of his pocket. After unlocking it, he opened the door, and said "Home sweet home." Before we went inside.

Their apartment looked normal. White walls, nice furniture, and it wsd clean. Nothing fancy, but it was way better than what Ma and I got. Bucky asked "Who wants a snack?" And ran towards the kitchen. We went after him and saw him  biting into a donur from a Krispy Kreme box. He  gestured towards them and asked "Want one?" I nodded and grabbed one, and so did Becca. "Seriously, Bucky? You're gonna eat this shit?" He said "Oh get your oanties out of a was, Becks, today's my cheat day. I'll work it off tomorrow. Anyone want a soda?"

After grabbing our necessities from the kitchen, we went into Bucky's room. His walls had posters from classic horror movies, thrillers, and I spotted a couple Jersey Boy posters. I could also see a few posters of Space like stars and the planets. And his bedsheets and comforter were a Galaxy design. He flopped down onto his bed and groaned. 

"Ohhhh hello bed. You're always my hardest goodbye." I chuckled and said "Alright, let's see what you got so far." He said "Can I just have one more minute?" I rolled my eyes and said "Alright, fine." "Thank you, you pint sized Saint." Becca snorted and then he sat back up. He said "Alright." He grabbed his backpack and dug through it, until he pulled out a red notebook. He opened it to the first page, and then handed it to me. I looked down, and started reading.

 

* * *

 

 

**_STORY TIME! WITH YOUR PAL, BUCKY!! :D. My Experience With Being Bullied & My Coming Out Story!_ **

**_Hey everyone! I'm Bucky Barnes, and I this is my video project for Mr. Barton. I'm going to tell you guys my experience with being bullied, as well as my coming out story. Hope you enjoy it!_ **

**_So when I was growing up, I was a chubby kid. Junk food was my favorite thing in the whole world, and I didn't think it would hurt anything. But by the time I was in 5th grade, I was 150 pounds. Which wasn't at all, good._ **

**_I used to get teased by the kids and my class and other kids, about my weight. Looking back on it, I shouldn't have cared that much about what they thought. And I didn't know how to deal with it, so I turned to junk food. Cause it never judged me, it was my friend._ **

**_But the teasing got worse, I wanted to go out for sports, but couldn't cause of my weight, and I was gaining more and more. By the time I got to 8th grade, I was pushing 200._ **

**_The kids were really cruel about it, they said all kinds of things to me, laughed at me, tripped me up, but instead of ignoring it or standing up for myself, I'd just get home and cry my eyes out, and kept eating._ **

 

* * *

 

 

That was all he had written down, but I read over it again two or three times. I then looked up at him, and saw he was chewing the inside of his cheek. He then swallowed and said "And that's all I got so far...Is it okay?" I put down the notebook and said "Oh Buck." I sat down next to him, and pulled him into a hug. 

He hugged me back and he said "Oh stop it Stevie, you're making me soft." I said "I don't care. It's okay to be soft. And it's really good so far, Buck...I can't wait to read the rest." He chuckled and said "You might rethink that after I finish...But thank you, Stevie." When we broke the hug, Becca asked "Are you wanting to start shooting today?" 

He shrugged and said "Eh...Now I kinda don't want to, today....I wanted to, but I don't know now...Y'all just wanna watch a movie or something?" We nodded and we went into the living room. Becca asked "Do you know if mom and dad are working late tonight?" Bucky shrugged and said "Not sure. I think there's some of moms left over Lasagna in there, anyone want some?" 

Becca groaned and said "Yes please, I'm starving." He nodded and asked "Stevie?" I nodded and said "Yeah, sure." He smiled before getting up at going into the kitchen. I watched him walk away, before Becca gently nudged me in the side with her elbow. I quickly looked down at her and she said "Hand me your phone, I'm gonna put my number in." 

I nodded and handed her my phone. "Why?" She gave me a look and said "Cause you're my friend now, and I'm gonna text my friends. Is that a problem?" I quickly shook my head and said "Oh no, not at all." I need all the friends I can get. After she put her number in, she handed it back, and pulled her own phone out. She had me put mine in just like Bucky, and I handed it back to her. She smiled and said "Thank ya kindly." 

After a couple minutes, Bucky yelled "Alright, come get it, y'all!" Becca and I got up and headed into the kitchen and he said "We all eat in here, ma would _kill_ us if we ate in the living room. The only exception is on Thanksgiving or Christmas, or during the super Bowl, cause our dad might turn _King Kong_ and rant for a few hours.." I chuckled and we sat down at a small table in the kitchen. 

We ate in silence for a few minutes, until Becca asked "So when's your birthday, Steve?" I looked up and said "Oh um...July 4th." Bucky nearly choked on his lasagna and started having a coughing fit. When he finally regained the ability to breathe, he said "No fucking way." I nodded and said "I'm serious." 

"You're a 4th of July baby?" Becca asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Yeah. People have birthdays on New Year's Eve, Christmas, St.Patrick's Day, Halloween...Mine just happens to be on the 4th of July." Bucky asked "And you're gonna be what, 17? 18?" I said "18. He nodded and said "Awesome. What month is it right now?" 

Becca rolled her eyes and said "It's Januaryl, genius." he flipped her off and said "I wish it was fucking warmer, holy shit." I nodded and said "You're telling me...I'm 95 pounds of Asthma and a bunch of other problems...I have to be really careful, cause cold air can trigger Asthma attacks." 

Bucky looked worried and asked "You always keep your inhaler close by, right?" I nodded and said "Yep...Thankfully I haven't had an attack since last year. I've been careful." He nodded and Becca said "Well hopefully it stays that way." I nodded and we continued eating.

After we finished eating, we gathered in the living room, and Bucky had put on _The Moulin Rouge_ that he got from his room. I had never watched this movie before, so seeing all the slow motion and stuff of the women, was a little embarrassing. Becca told me that this was one of his favorite movies. And he stated "it's not cause of the stereotype that all Gay dudes love musicals, but this is a beautiful fucking movie, and I swear I cry every time!" 

After a little while, I felt my phone buzzing in my hand, and when I checked it, I got a message from Becca. **_'I think Bucky has a crush on you.'-R_** I raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, and he gaze was fixed on the movie. 

I looked back down at my phone, and replied to her message. _ **'What? What makes you say that? -S'** _ I pressed send and a minute later, she looked down at her phone. She looked over at me, gave me a _'Really?'_ Look, and rolled her eyes. _**'Are you kidding? Since you two meet the other day, all he talked about was YOU when you weren't around! Steve this, Steve that, HE WOULD NOT SHUT UP ABOUT YOU, IT WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!! I had to here about it, and so did our mom and dad! And after he drop's you off, I'M GONNA GET TO HEAR ABOUT IT AGAIN!!! -R'**_

I just said _**'Well maybe he's just happy about making a new friend here that quick. -S'**_

_**'....Mhm, yeah, sure. Whatever you say Stevie. -R'** _


	7. Chapter 7

[CARRY ME HOME - THE SWEEPLINGS (official video)](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2BnRyb1puIA)

Carry Me Home by The Sweeplings (Official Music Video ^)

 (I also found a cover of this song that I REALLY REALLY LOVE, THOUGHT I'D SHARE IT! :D)

[CARRY ME HOME (COVER)](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=01EnxNVDM7w)

 

* * *

 

 

(A Few Days Later)

 

I still keep thinking about what Becca said about Bucky. Why would Bucky talk about me so much? There's not much to me, except my long list of health problems, and that I have to look up at everyone. I'm nothing special, yet according to Becca, Bucky never shuts up about me. Then I thought about what Ma said about the way she saw Bucky look at me. And now I'm thinking maybe they're both right. But it could just be a crush, everyone's got one. Maybe Bucky will grow out of it.

And for some reason, the thought of that kinda scares me.

We started working on Bucky's video, and we filmed some of his opening. But he had to stop a few times, cause he was having trouble. Which was understandable, and we ended up getting about 5 to 6 minutes of film. Bucky said Barton says the video has to be at least 15 minutes long at the least. And also said the max would be 30 minutes. 

Becca had learned how to edit videos and pictures during her photography class back at their old school. So she's filming, while also editing the video and adding whatever else she and Bucky wanted. I didn't really know what my job was with all this. Maybe to help Bucky write the rest of his script? Or maybe some emotional support? And he said he's gonna need that when he talks about him coming out. Or maybe he just wanted me there to be there. Either way, I'm happy to be apart of it.

Yesterday, Becca told us she had an assignment for her choir class. She has to pick a song, and sing it during the Homecoming pep rally. Her teacher told the class they were having their own version of The Voice. But with a twist. If the song is a duet, they have to pick a partner. And since Becca hates almost everyone in her Choie class, she asked if Bucky could do it with her. And she was really happy when they said he could. 

I wanted to listen to them practice cause Becca said they were gonna practice the song all week, cause the pep rally is on Friday. But they refused to let me. I was confused and a little hurt by it, but Bucky just said "Relax Stevie, we just wanna surprise you. Don't be sad." All they told me was the name of the song they picked. They said it was called Carry Me Home by The Sweeplings. And since I don't have a computer, I couldn't listen to it. But I'm excited to hear it.

 

* * *

 

 

(A Few More Days Later)

 

Finally, today's the day of the pep rally!! I've been anxious all week, and I kept begging them to let me hear them, but again, they said no. Bucky kept saying "You'll love it Stevie, I promise." And Becca kept saying "Steve I swear to God, if you ask _one more time_.."  

Ma was a little worried, she's never seen me so excited about something before. Especially at _school_. But I kept telling her I was alright and not to worry. 

Right now me and the rest of the school, are sitting in the gym. I was sitting with Bucky and Becca at one the top corners of the gym. Becca was sitting cross legged, arms crossed over her chest, sitting sideways at the very top row. Bucky was the same, except his legs were straddling the row below her, with his back against the wall. I was just sitting next to Bucky, awkwardly. 

Bucky smiled and asked "You excited, Stevie?!" I nodded and smiled back. "Yeah...You?" Becca said "I'm nervous as hell...I'm afraid of fucking up!" Bucky looked at her and said "Relax sis, we'll do great! You're a great singer!" Bucky himself looked nearly as nervous as her, but was hiding behind a smile.

Suddenly a microphone was turned on, and Principal Fury said "Will all of the students participating in The Voice: Shield High edition, please come down." Becca took a deep breath and said "Here we go." She got up and so did Bucky. Bucky said "Sorry Stevie, we'll be back soon." I nodded and said "Okay...Oh hey! Wait!" They both looked at me and I said "Knock 'Em dead." 

They both grinned and quickly made their way down the bleachers, to the basketball court. Some students got up to go down for a closer look, and I decided to be one of them. Some were learning against the railing down there, while some stood up against the wall. 

There weren't many people against the railing, so I decided to go there. I looked around for Brock and his friends, but they weren't there. I decoded not to scan the bleachers for them. All I cared about right now, was watching my only friends, play.

I found an empty spot and rested my arms on the railing like someone would, if they were trying to put their head down in class. They weren't first, but the way they were doing this, was kinda like how The Voice was. Well, minus the famous celebrity singers as judges. But Mr. Stark, Mrs. Carter, Mr. Barton, and the school librarian Ms. Hill, were the judges. They'd sit in the spinning chairs with wheels, and be facing away from the choir class. And if they liked what they heard, they'd turn their seat around, and hold up a sign that says **'I WANT YOU!** ' And the winners get a couple coupons from somewhere, and a stuffed animal. I really hope they win.

 

* * *

 

Almost ten people went on, and they were all good. A few of them, you could really tell they were trying too hard. You can tell when someone's forcing their voice. But some didn't sound like they even had to try, and were really good. A couple of them got three judges, some got all four. One only got one judge, and another didn't get any of them at all.

Then the music teacher, who's name I could never remember, came forward and took the mic. She smiled and said "So far, I'm loving all the performances, and I'm very proud of my students for mustering up the courage, to get out here and sing!" One kid yelled "We habe to, It's for a grade!" Everyone laughed and she said "I'm gonna choose to ignore that. But thank you. Alright next up, we have Rebecca Barnes and her brother Bucky, singing Carry Me Home by...The Sweeplings." She looked over at them, and said "Good lucky you guys!" And moved away.

Everyone clapped, and I went "YEAH! C'MON GUYS! WHOO!" Suddenly I realized what I did, and shrank down in embarrassment. But Bucky and Becca smiled, and walked to the half court. Bucky was carrying Becca's guitar on his back, and a Mic stand, and Becca carried a second stand. 

Things went silent, and Becca was taking deep breaths with her eyes closed. I said "Come on, Becca...Breathe.." But I was the only one who could hear it. Bucky was tuning the guitar, and waiting for her okay. Then she opened her eyes and looked over at him, and nodded. He nodded and started playing the first cords of the song, and started singing.

 _"Carry me home, when the light in my eyes does fade._  
_Carry me home, when the shadow comes to take me away-ay-aayy!_  
_Lay down my bones, knowing I'll be in a better place._  
_Release my soul, carry me home."_

I felt chills shoot down my spine, and my eyes nearly popped out of my skull. They sounded amazing! Some people in the bleachers cheered, and some of the teachers did the same.

 _"Carry me home, there's no sorrow down in the ground._  
_Carry me home don't, you weep for I am freedom bou-ou-ound!_  
_Lay down my bones, there is peace within the light I've found._  
_Release my soul, carry me home._

_Oooooooo..."_

Ms. Hill, Mrs. Carter, and Mr. Barton all turned around in their seats at the same time, and held up their signs. Mr. Barton stood up, held his sign up in the air, and went "YEAH!!" I smiled and more people started cheering. 

They both smiled, and Becca looked more relaxed. They both smiled as they kept singing.

 _"Carry me home, when the light in my eyes does fade._  
_Carry me home, when the shadow comes to take me away-ay-aayy!_  
_Lay down my bones, knowing I'll be in a better place._  
_Release my soul, carry me home._

_Oooooooo..."_

Finally, Mr. Stark turned around in his seat, and stood up, holding his sign just like Mr. Barton, and just smiled. 

 _"Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly I'm carried on._  
_Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly you let me gooooooo!...."_

The whole crowd erupted, and I nearly gave myself an asthma attack, being so happy. I ran out onto the court, not really caring about anything at the moment, and attacked Bucky in a hug. He laughed and hugged me back, harder. I hugged Becca the same way, and then Sai's "YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!" 

Bucky laughed and said "Calm down buddy, don't kill yourself." Becca asked "You really liked it?" I nodded and said "Yeah!!! And everyone else did! You got all four judges!!" Bucky smiled and said "But, there's still some people left." 

I said "I know but...Damn, I'm out if breath..." I put a hand to my chest and Bucky stopped smiling. He asked "Steve? You alright?" I nodded and said "Yeah...Yeah, I'm....hnnh!...I'm good-hnnh!" Becca said "Just breathe Steve, take it easy." I nodded and Bucky put his hand on my shoulder. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and said "In and out, Stevie." I imitated him as he took deep breaths in, and exhaled out. 

After a few of those, I had calmed down. He asked "All better?" I nodded and said "Yeah." He smiled and said "Good." Becca said "Alright Steve, you gotta go, Fury is coming." I nodded and walked away, before he could get to us. He watched me leave, and just shrugged it off and walked back to where he was.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately, they ended up getting second place. The first place winner was a girl who did some sad Christina Aguilera song. But that girl put a lot of emotion into it, and made some people cry. But hey, they got second place!! Better than nothing! They didn't get a gift card, but they each got to pick out a stuffed animal from a box.

Bucky picked out a cute Puppy one, and Becca picked a chubby Penguin. Bucky was happier when they saw they had heart shaped suckers attatched to them. We all sat back on the bleachers, and Bucky said "SUCKER'S MINE!" And snatched it off his. Becca raised an eyebrow and said "No one was gonna steal your sucker, Buck." He said "Don't care! It's mine!" And stuck his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "See what I deal with?" I chuckled and said "I feel your pain." Bucky managed to pout despite the sucker in his mouth, and said "Hey! Rhi am vewy vewy offhended!" his words being muffled by the sucker. We both laughed and I said "We're just kiddin' Buck." He pulled the sucker out and said "Good. You are forgiven. Oh hey, Stevie!" 

He grabbed his puppy off his lap and asked "You want this?" I said "Buck, you won that, that's yours." He said "Really, I could buy this at Dollar General, I want you to have it." I raised an eyebrow and asked "But why?" He smiled and said "Cause you're my friend, silly. And I picked this thing, cause it reminded me of you." "How does a stuffed toy remind you of me?"

He giggled and said "Cause you're like a little puppy! You're small, confused, and sooooooo adorable!" I could feel my cheeks burning, and I was hoping the bad lighting in here, could hide it. I looked at Becca for help, but she just smiled and mouthed 'I told you!' 

I then looked back at Bucky, who was still holding the thing out. Then his smile turned into a sad pout, and said "I see...Nevermind-" "No!" I said, making myself jump a little in my seat. I said "No, I'm flattered...Are you sure you want me to have it?" He nodded and he smiled. "Of course I do, Steve." 

I smiled and said "Then I accept." His smile turned into a fully on toothy grin, and he handed me the dog. I said "Thanks, Buck." He said "No problem, buddy." Becca groaned and said "God, get a room." We both laughed and watched the rest of rally.

 

* * *

 

"So you goin' to the homecoming dance, tonight?" Bucky asked while we were on our way to my house. I shrugged and said "I dunno man...My mom might need me home...She hasn't gotten any better..." He nodded and then looked a little disappointed. I said "Buuuuut, I could call her and ask." 

He smiled some and said "Okay." I pulled out my phone and dialed my moms number. Three things later, she answers. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" I said "It was good, hey ma, I have a question." She said "What is it, hon?" I bit my lip and asked "Well, umm...Tonight's the homecoming dance at school, and I was wondering if I could go with Bucky and his sister, Becca. But if you need me to be at home, I can-" 

She laughed and said "Go to the dance, Steve." I stopped and asked "What?" She said "Go to the dance. Have some fun with your friends, I'll be alright, sweetie." I asked "Ma, you sure? Cause you might need-" "I am a grown woman honey, you need a night off! One night by myself, won't kill me!"

I nodded as if she could see it, and I said "Alright...But if you need anything, call me, and I'll have Bucky-" "I'll be alright hon, and I will. Where are you?" I said "I'm on my way home, Bucky's gonna pick me up in a couple of hours." She said "Alright sweetheart, I'll see ya in a few. Love you, baby. Bye." "Love you too, bye." And I hung up.

I looked at them and said "She said I could go." Bucky smiled and said "Yes!, Thank you mom!" I smiled and after a few minutes, we pulled up to my place. Bucky parked the car and said "Get in there and get cleaned up, Stevie. Ya stink." I laughed and said "Whatever!" He giggled and said "Nawh, I'm just kiddin'. You smell lovely." I asked "What, you smellin' me, Buck?"

He said "No!" and Becca groaned. Then Bucky said, you better look sharp when we come and get ya, it's not Prom, but I expect all the pretty girls droolin' over ya, Stevie." Becca laughed and coughed "Or Bucky!" And pretended to have a coughing fit. Then she said "Oh, excuse me!" Bucky turned and narrowed his eyes at her, and she just smiled. The picture of innocence.

I snorted and said "Please. None of the girls there, know I'm alive, unless I get called on in class or something. What girl would wanna dance with a shrimp?" Becca said "Uh helloooo? I would!" I said "I know, but you'd be the only one. Plus Bucky would kill me if I tried to dance with you." 

Bucky drew his eyebrows together and said "Uhhhh no I wouldn't. What, I can't let you dance with my little sis? Now if you tried to make a move, yeah, I'd probably break your arm." We all laughed and I said "You? Hell, Becca might beat me to it!" We laughed harder and I said "No offense, Beck." She laughed and said "No biggie." 

Our laughter died out, and Bucky said "I'm sure some lucky gal would wanna tango with ya, Stevie....I can't see why any wouldn't." I shrugged and said "I've been invisible to the radar of every girl, since I was a kid. No girl noticed me, I was too shy to talk to any, and any girl I managed to talk to, just laughed at me, or kindly shot me down. I've never had a girlfriend, never had any girl like me, hell I'm almost 18, and I've never had my first kiss!" 

They both just sat there, speechless, jaws dropped. Then Becca looked over at Bucky, who looked like an internal war was raging. He then looked away for a few seconds Before nearly lunging at me, and kissed me. Despite the surprise attack, the kiss was gentle. He gently cupped the back of my neck with his hand, and his eyes were closed.

Mine were open in shock, and then he pulled away and opened his eyes. His face was very close to mine, and I was staring into a see of grey. He suddenly realized what he had done, and said "Shit....Shit Steve, I'm sorry-" I said "No, no...It's okay, Buck." It didn't change his face, which had dropped into a frown. He pulled completely away and was now gripping the steering wheel, and looking down at it.

Becca asked "So um...You wanna go to the game with us l, before the dance? Or just the dance?" I said "Both sounds fine." She nodded and said "Okay...Well, we'll be here at 5:30, okay?" I nodded and said "Sounds good...Alright, bye guys." She said "Bye Steve." Bucky said "See ya." And I got out. Walking into my apartment, with Bucky's lips still lingering on mine.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

(Bucky's POV)

 

The minute Steve was out of sight, I hit my head on the steering wheel and yelled "FUCK!" I sat back up and said "Fuck....Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! I just ruined everything!" Becca said "No you didn't-" "Uh, hellooooo, did you not just witness me kissing him?! I fucked everything up, why did I fucking do that?!"

Becca said "Bucky, just calm down! He was surprised, he didn't know you were gonna do that! I'm surprised it took this long for you to snap, you've wanted to suck his face off since you met him!"

I felt my eyes start to water, and I said "I know....But not like this....Not like this...Fuckin' Christ, Becks, I shouldn't have done that!! I should've at least asked first, now he won't wanna be near me anymore!" 

"James Buchanan Barnes, chill the fuck out!" I stopped talking and she said "Steve is not gonna leave you! Ya wanna know how I know?? Because we're the only friends he has! Can you imagine how lonely he must've been before we showed up? He looks at us like we're the best things to ever happen to him! And you don't even see the way he looks at you."

I looked back and asked "What are you talking about?" She said "Bucky...You're his best friend. I can see it. Since our first day at school, you have been his best friend. And with how nice and sweet he is, Steve isn't gonna abandon you. So you need to take some deep breaths, and chill the fuck out."

I sighed and said "Okay." She said "Alright...It's gonna be okay, Bucky." I nodded and said "I hope so.'

 

* * *

 

 

(Steve's POV)

 

I looked at myself in the mirror, while I was buttoning up my dress shirt. I decided on a pair of black dress pants, and a dark blue dress shirt, and my dress shoes. Nothing too fancy, but some people dress up for homecoming and stuff. 

I was still thinking about what happened earlier. I was also thinking about how sad Bucky was after we kissed. He also looked like he regretted doing it. But I told him it was alright, I just wasn't expecting it. He just did it to give me my first kiss. That's all it was, right?

But I couldn't stop thinking about it. Even if I've hardly known either of them, Bucky still kissed me. An attractive guy, who doesn't give a shit what anyone thinks, kissed me. While I'm pretty much afraid of my shadow, and wander around like a lost puppy. 

Then I thought back again to what Becca and Ma told me. The way Bucky looks at me, and Becca saying that Bucky has a crush on me. I just figured he was happy to make a new friend. I'm still happy about it myself, cause I never had any friends, until now.

But then again, Bucky's had friends. Probably lots of them, before me. He's used to friends, and he wouldn't be that happy to just get one new one. Especially if it's me. And realization hit me like a car crash. 

Bucky really does like me. And it's taken me this long to figure it out.

I just thought Becca and Ma were joking with me. That, or I was just in denial. And right now, I don't know how to think, when one of my only friends has been crushing on me since day one. After I finished getting ready, I grabbed my phone to check the time. It was 5:23. Then I saw I got 3 new messages. The first 2, were from Becca. 

**_'Hey, we're on our way now. Be there soon. -R'_ **

**_'Hey, I hope you didn't get spooked by what Bucky did. After you left, he was freaking out, cause he thought he ruined your friendship. And he thinks you're not gonna wanna be around him anymore. I wasn't lying about what I said, Steve. The way he looked at you when I first met you, I've seen that look before. And Bucky's really sad right now, and I'm worried. I just hope we can cheer him up tonight. I'm not asking you to do anything, but just help me cheer him up, okay? -R'_ **

The and the last one, was from Bucky.

_**'STEVE, I AM SO SO FUCKING SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING, I JUST COULDN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU HASN'T HAD THEIR FIRST KISS, AND I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO HELP. I'M SORRY, I AM SO FUCKING SORRY, I SHOULD'VE ASKED YOU FIRST, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :'(. -B'** _

I was about to answer them, when a horn honked from outside. I quickly stuffed my phone in my pocket, along with the money for the game and the dance. I told Ma goodbye, and that I'll be home soon, before opening the door.

Becca was standing there, dressed in a flowy black dress, that stopped past her knees, and a jacket. She had some makeup on, but not a lot. She smiled and said "Hey." I smiled and said "Hey...You look, beautiful." She nodded and said "Thanks. You don't look too bad, yourself." I nodded and asked "Is um...Is he in the car?" She nodded and said "Yeah...He hardly won't even look at me...I've rarely ever seen him so upset before...Except a few times... He's really scared he screwed things up." 

I nodded and said "Well I'm gonna fix it. C'mon." We headed over to the car, and I got in the front seat. Becca got into the back, and I looked at Bucky. He was wearing a red and black long sleeve flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black undershirt, and black jeans. He looked nice.

He looked over at me, and smiled a little. "Hey Stevie." I smiled and said "Hey Buck...You excited?" He nodded and said "Yeah, a little...Listen, about earlier-" I cut him off and said "No. Don't talk." He looked at me confused, and when I looked at Becca, she was equally confused. Bucky said "What are you-" before he could finish, I did exactly what he did earlier, and kissed him.

He was shocked at first, but I cupped the side of his face and brushed my thumb along his cheek, to reassure him. I smiled when I felt him relax, and I pulled away. Chills went down my spine the way his eyes shined in the fading sunlight. He stared at me, opening his mouth, before closing it. 

I just smiled and said "It's okay, Buck...I'm not going anywhere." His fave lit up like a kid on Christmas, before he moved in and kissed me back. I held the back of his neck with one hand, and let the other one grip his shoulder, while his arms looped around my neck. He pressed our foreheads together and kissed me hard, before Becca cleared her throat. 

"Please tell me I'm not about to witness a live action porno, cause if that was the case, I'll just walk there." We pulled back a little and laughed, before he brought me back in for one more kiss. Then we broke away, and he started up the car. His smile never disappeared, the whole way there.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Well we were in the middle of the Senior high boys game, and I think we were winning. Although none of use were really paying attention, cause we were just sitting there, talking to each other and laughing. 

I was happy every time I saw Bucky smile, whether is was just a small one, or a Cheshire grin. I felt bad for not responding earlier when he did it. But then again, I was in shock. Since we've been here, Bucky and I only kissed once. Mainly because one of the teachers would try to separate us, or we'd get attacked by an angry mother or something. 

Not that Bucky would care really. He'd just laugh and brush it off like nothing. But he probably wouldn't be happy, if a teacher made one of us move. So that's probably why we only did it once. 

When halftime came, Becca asked "Hey Buck, can you go get me a Coke? And I think they're selling cookies or something to, get me one? Pleeeaaassseee?" Bucky said "Yeah, alright. You wanna come with, Stevie?" I nodded and said "Yeah, sure." We got up and Bucky said "Just save our seats." She nodded and we made our way down the bleachers. 

We weaved our way through the crowd, but it was packed in here. I nearly lost Bucky a couple of times, but we managed to get to the confession stand that was in the gym. He said "Jesus Christ, there's too many people." I nodded and said "You're telling me." He smiled and said "C'mon." That's when he grabbed me by my wrist, and dragged me over to a hallway, where the bathrooms were. Thankfully, it wasn't crowded.

He leaned up against the wall, and crossed his arms over his chest. I asked "Bucky, what are we -" "Did you kiss me out of sympathy?" I stopped and looker at him. He wasn't joking. His fave was serious, and he asked "Did Becca ask you to do that?" 

I said "Jesus Buck, no. She was worried about you, and we wanted to cheer you up. I kissed you, cause I wanted to. Becca told me you had a crush on me, but I didn't believe her. Yes, I felt bad about not kissing you back earlier. I was shocked. Usually, cause friends don't normally kiss, but I kissed you, because I wanted to." 

He smiled and asked "Really?" I nodded and said "Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done it." His smile grew and said "Thank you, Stevie." I smiled and he bit his bottom lip. We stood there in awkward silence for a minute or so, before he asked "Do um....Do you wanna kiss again?.." 

I smiled and said "Yeah, sure." He smiled and came over to me, causing me to back up against the wall. The fact that he was towering over me, made me feel two inches tall. He was leaning against the wall by his arm, moving in closer. But his smile made me feel better. His eyes were searching for something on my face, and his smile never went away. I raised an eyebrow and asked "What? Why are you starin' at me?"

His smile grew and he said "Cause you're beautiful." I could tell he was serious and asked "Have you ever noticed that you have some green in the blue of your eyes? Like its your pupil, then green, then blue. It looks like how some water looks in the ocean in some places....It's fucking _gorgeous_." 

I smiled and said "You and my Ma are the only people who ever noticed that about me..." He smirked and said "Really? How could anyone _not_ notice? Well then again, to see that in _those_ eyes, one would have to get as close as I am." It's true. He leaned in closer and said "And usually, people don't get this close to each other, unless they were....Somewhat intimate." 

I smiled and said "Well I guess I made the right decision, earlier...Otherwise, this may be very awkward." We both laughed and he leaned in until he kissed me. Although it didn't get to last long, cause we heard a collective 'Aww' close by. We broke away and looked over to see Brock and his friends. Brock smirked and stepped towards us, saying "Well, well, well...Always knew you liked the cock, Stevie...Yo Danny, you owe me twenty bucks!" 

Bucky stood upright, and reached his arm back, signalling me to stay back. Brock smiled at Bucky and asked "You Stevie's boyfriend now, Barnes? Ya popped his cherry yet?" Bucky said "Fuck off." They laughed and Brock asked "You think you're hot shit, dontcha, faggot?"

"At least I'm not a pathetic baga shit like you. What's the matter, Brocky boy? You compensating for somethin'? Are ya a sad little boy that daddy doesn't love? Got a half inch dick? Or are you trapped in the closet? Could that be it? You beat it off every night thinkin' bout one of your buddies? Huh?"

I watched Brock's face turn a light shade of pink and he said "You got balls Barnes, I'll give ya that. But you won't be there to protect your little boyfriend, forever." My eyes went wide and I saw Bucky's jaw clench. He got in Brock's face and said "You touch him, and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be flossing with my shoe laces." 

He shoved Brock back, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me away from them. We bought our snacks, and started heading back to the seats. We hadn't said anything since we walked away. I finally looked at him and asked "You okay?" He nodded and said "Yeah." I swallowed and said "Buck-"

He looked at me and said "I promise, I'm okay....I just wish I could kick his ass...If he gets anywhere near you-" "He won't, I'll avoid him like the plague...But who cares, let's not let him ruin our night. We still got a dance to go to." He smiled and looked over at me. He chuckled and said "Oh, I can't _wait_ to see you dance, Stevie." I said "I can't dance to save my life...I was born with two left feet." He giggled and said "Well I solemnly swear, that I will _not_ laugh and the righteous moves by the one named Steve Rogers." I smiled and said "Good. But I wouldn't blame you if you did."

 

* * *

 

 

We ended up losing by a few points, but all that matters now, is the dance. And since the dance was 9th grade and up, there's gonna be a lot of sweaty bodies. The dance was being held in the gym, and so far, it was fun. The first few songs were the fast and energetic kind. Bucky and Becca forced me to dance with them, and they ended up laughing at my amazing dancing skills. But it was okay, I was laughing too.

After the current song ended, I was already starting to get sweaty. I said "Geez...Can we take a break?" Bucky said "If a slow song comes on, ya." We nodded and low and behold, a slow song came on. We sat down for a minute to catch our breath, when some Freshman looking boy came and asked Becca to dance with him. When she agreed, she waved at us, and they went off.

After a couple minutes, I looked over at him and asked "Do um...Do...You-" He looked over at me and smiled. "Steve Rogers, you asking me to dance with you?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I think." We both laughed and he said "Well I am honored." I smiled and stood up, before reaching my hand out for him. 

He smiled and slipped his hand in mine, before standing up. I swallowed and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, before his hands found my waist. We both smiled before we slowly started swaying to the beat of some country song. 

I've never slow danced with anyone before, and I was hoping Bucky wouldn't notice how nervous I was. But apparently I'm see through, and he chuckled. He grinned and asked "Why are you so nervous? We're just slow dancin' Stevie...It's just me." I nodded and said "I know...I know it's you...That's the problem." 

He looked at me confused and asked "What? Did I do something wrong, or-" "Oh no, no! You didn't do anything wrong, Buck.." He slowly nodded, still confused. "Then what is it, Steve? Was it the dancin' before? Are you having an attack-" "No, it's just....I don't know what it is....I've just always been nervous around you, Buck..."

He said "Steve, you don't have to worry about that, I'm not like Brock and his stupid friends-" "I know, you're not. You're not, you're the polar opposite of them. I'm just......I'm just not used to the idea of anyone.....Liking me. Well, the way you do..." 

He smiled and said "Well don't be, Stevie...That's a good thing, but I don't bite....Unless you want me to." Wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. I laughed and said "You're gross." He smiled and said "And you are adorable." I smiled and when the song ended, he smiled and asked "You wanna come outside with me for a minute? It's fucking hot as hell in here, Jesus Christ." I nodded and said "Yeah, sure." 


	11. Chapter 11

 

* * *

 

We went up to the table set up where tickets were bought, and Bucky asked the lady there "Hey, is it cool if we step outside for a minute? It's really hot in here." The lady said "Yeah, but after that, no more." He nodded and said "Alright, thanks." And we headed outside. 

The cold air felt heavenly, and Bucky groaned. He leaned up against the wall and said "Oohhhh that's better." He ran a hand through his hair and rested his head against the brick wall. He looked over at me and smiled. 

He crooked his finger at me and said "C'mere, cutie." I smiled and stepped over to him, and he said "Figured since we got rudely interrupted earlier, we could get a minute to ourselves." I nodded and said "Good plan." He smiled and asked "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? Maybe hang out at my place, watch some movies...Or, I could check to see what movies are playing right now, and go see one. Maybe go out to eat, too."

I smiled and said "Yeah, that sounds like fun." He smiled and said "Great...Now, where were we?" He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. He didn't kiss me, and when I tried to, he would just pull away. He smiled and said "Impatient, are we?" I rolled my eyes and said "You brought me out here to kiss me, didn't you?" He nodded and said "Yes, but I can't tease you a little?" 

He traced the shape of my lips with his thumb and said "I've dreamed of kissing these lips...I was starting to drive myself nuts." I smiled and said "Well now you can." He said "Yeah...And as long as you let me, I will." Then he leaned in and kissed me. 

This whole thing must sound so strange. About 2 weeks ago, I was the guy that no girl would dare notice. And now, I'm being kissed by my best friend, who happens to be a guy. And I'm kissing him back. I never really bad trouble with figuring out my sexuality, but kissing Bucky just felt right. I remember once, Ma told me "You should always kiss someone you love or care about. Kissing means nothing, if you don't care about the person. And whether its with a boy or girl, if it feels right to _you_ , then that's the one you should always kiss."

And I do care about Bucky. He was the first friend I've ever had. I spent so many years, lonely, having no friends, and getting picked on. I had no one, except Ma. I never had a friend in the world, until Bucky. Loneliness can really do things to people. Being alone for so long, you can go insane. I'm surprised I didn't crack. And Bucky, he's a kind person. I can see it in his eyes. And kissing him just feels _right_ to me.

After a couple minutes, he rested his hand on the back of my head, and kissed me harder. But soon he slowed it down, before pulling back to breathe. My lips felt swollen, and I could see that his actually were. We looked at each other for a second, before going back to it. This time he pulled away, only to move his lips down my jaw and to my neck.

I sighed and moved my head to the side a little, to give him more room. I always wondered what it felt like to get kissed on the neck...The movies weren't lying, it felt _really_ good. But he didn't stay there for long, before he came and brought his lips back to mine. 

Even though it was near freezing outside, my body felt like a fire. But soon the fire died down, when he pulled away again. We stood there panting, his forehead pressed on mine. He smiled and said "Ready to go back? Or would you like a couple more minutes?" Before giving me a quick peck. I smiled and said "Let's go back." He nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Soon another slow song came on, and it was She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I haven't heard this song in forever. This time Bucky looked at me and asked "Steve Rogers, will you dance with me?" I nodded and said "Of course I will." He smiled and kissed the top of my head, before he lead us to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he tightly wound his arms around my waist. Not too tight, but it was like a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, and my face was buried in the curve of his neck. Since I was shorter, I had to stand on my toes a little bit. He exhaled and gently nudged the side of my head with his. Then he kissed my temple and we started swaying to the song.

 _"Beauty queen of only eighteen she_  
_Had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her, she_  
_Always belonged to someone else.."_

I was afraid of one of the teachers or Principal Fury, would come and break us up, cause...Well, you know. No one would bat an eye for a guy and a girl, but for us, it would he different. 

This feels so strange to me...How quickly I accepted letting Bucky kiss me, and do stuff like what we're doing now. Maybe I haven't fully grasped it, it shouldn't be that quick. No one just switches from straight to Gay, just like that. Maybe I'm confused. Maybe I don't know what I want.

_"I drove for miles and miles and wound up, at  your door.  I've had you so many times but somehow I want more._

_I don't mind spendin' everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved, and she will be loved.."_

But I'd like to see where things could go. I don't wanna back out now and possibly break Bucky's heart. I wanna see how things play out, and if Bucky ends up being the love of my life, then I'd like to keep it that way. I can't tell for sure yet, but Bucky is so happy tonight. I'm glad I did what I did back in the car. 

 _"Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful._  
_I know I tend to get so insecure,_  
_It doesn't matter anymore._

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies,_  
_It's compromise that moves us along yeah._  
_My heart is full, and my door's always open,_  
_You can come anytime you want, yeah.."_

I took my head off his shoulder and I looked into his eyes. Despite the whole gym being dark besides some lights, I could see nothing but awe and admiration in his eyes. 

He asked "What? What is it?" I smiled and said "Nothin'....You're just beautiful." He smiled and said "Not as beautiful as you though, dollface." 

 _"I don't mind spendin' everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved, and she will be loved.."_

He said "Look Steve, I know this may be a little much for you, cause I mean yesterday we were friends, and now we're kissing and stuff...I don't wanna freak you out."

I said "I know...This whole thing seems a little strange to me, myself...But I have this feeling. I wanna see how things play out. And if things get better, then I'll thank myself later for deciding to run with it, instead of running from it or trying to fight it."

"I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me catch her every time she  
Falls.."

He smiled and asked "So you wanna see if you and I could make you happy?" I nodded and said "Yeah...Is that a problem?" He shook his head and said "No, of course not...But if at any time, you feel like you wanna back out....I'll understand. It'll never be too late to back out." 

I nodded and said "Well with this feeling I have...I think you'll never have to worry about hearing me say that." He smiled and said "Well I think I'm starting to like that feeling." 

_"Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door, I_   
_Want to make you feel beautiful.."_

_I don't mind spendin' everyday_   
_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain oh_   
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_   
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_   
_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_   
_And she will be loved, and she will be loved.."_

He unravelled one of his arms, and brought his hand up to cup my cheek in his palm. He leaned down until our foreheads pressed together, and his nose brushed mine. And once again, my world felt at peace when his perfect lips pressed against mine.

_"Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_   
_I don't mind spendin' everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain_   
_Please don't try so hard to say good-bye..."_


	12. Chapter 12

After the dance ended, we helped the teachers clean up some, and headed out to the car. We didn't talk much while they took me back to my house. But once we stopped in front of the building, I smiled and said "I'm glad I came with you guys, tonight. I had a lot of fun." 

Bucky said "Us too...Here, I'll walk you to the door." I nodded and Becca said "Goodnight Steve." I smiled and said "Night, Becks." Before Bucky and I got out. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up to my door. When we got there, he sighed and said "I wish you didn't have to go..." I said "I know, Buck. But you'll get to see me again, tomorrow." 

He smiled and said "I know." I asked "So, did you have fun today?" His smile grew and said "Today was one of the best days I've had in a long time, Stevie...As sad as it sounds, it's true." I nodded and said "Well good. When are you gonna pick me up tomorrow?" He shrugged and said "I dunno...Does 10:30 sound okay? Or 11?" I said "Either ones good. And I'm sure Ma wouldn't mind me being your prisoner for the day." 

We laughed and said "Well good. Oh and I'm gonna make you watch _The Moulin Rouge_ again." I chuckled and said "That movie actually wasn't so bad. It got really sad, though." He nodded and said "I know. I always cry when when Sarine dies and when she has to spend the night with The Duke." 

I smiled and said "Well if you do cry, I'll try and cheer you up." He smiled and said "You're amazing." I said "Thanks, I try." He rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, okay." We laughed before he stepped closer to me and gently backed us up until I was against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down until our lips touched. 

He smiled against my lips and mumbled "You're getting better at this." Before kissing me again. We stayed that way for a few minutes before he pulled away and sighed. He kissed my forehead and said "I can't wait until I can do more of that tomorrow." I smiled and said "Me too." He smiled and kissed me one last time, before saying "Goodnight Stevie. Sweet dreams." I said "You too."

Before he could turn to walk back to the car, I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back in, before crashing my lips to his. He quickly kissed me back, pushing me back up against the wall, his hands holding my face. I raked my fingers through his hair and gently tugged, causing a small gasp to slip from his lips. He gently bit down on my bottom lip and tugged, before moving his lips down to my neck. 

I smiled and dropped my hands from his hair before pulling him back to my lips. After a minute, I pulled away, and smiled. I stood up on my toes and brought my lips to his ear and said "Thought you could use that." He chuckled and said "Good strategy." Before I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled and kissed me again and this time brought his lips to my ear and said "Since you did that, I now have my own strategy for you, when you're mine tomorrow."

That sent a little chill down my spine and I said "L-Looking forward to it." He smirked and said "Goodnight Stevie." And kissed me again before heading back to the car. I smiled and fished my key out of my pocket, before heading inside. I quietly closed the door behind me and shivered from the cold air, and made my way to my room. I changed out of my clothes and into my favorite PJ's, before crawling under my covers, and curling into a ball. Thankfully the house was warm, and so were my blankets, otherwise I'd be sick in the morning. And I definitely don't want that.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to the dancing and my warm apartment, I slept like a baby last night. I hadn't slept that good in a long time. I always woke up feeling like shit, but today I feel great. 

I told Ma about hanging out with Bucky today, and she was alright with it. Thankfully, Ma is having one of her good days, and that makes me happy.....I just wish I could have more time with her. I think she's really starting to like Bucky, since I talk about him and she's never seen me so happy about something before.

I haven't told her about Bucky and I yet, but I'm sure she'd be thrilled about it. Since Ma is gonna be working today, I told her I'd make some dinner when I get home. She insisted she'd do it, but I told her no. She always took care of me when I'd get sick, which is all the time with all the problems I have, so I'm gonna take care of her. I don't like the idea od her taking care of me when she's the one who's sick. Kids should be the ones to take care of their moms when they're sick, being a mom is a full time job. Hardest job in the world. Especially, if she's a single mom with a problem child. 

Bucky texted me saying he'll be here in a few minutes, and by the time I finished getting ready, he said he was here. I had said bye to Ma earlier before she went off to work, and I nearly ran out of the house to see Bucky's car there, with him leaning up against it. He smiled and said "There he is." 

I smiled and went up to him, and before I could speak, he pulled me in for a small bear hug. He sighed and asked "How are you today, gorgeous?" I smiled and said "I'm okay. You?" "I'm great. Could hardly sleep, cause I was so excited about seein' this cute little blond, with the most beautiful eyes." 

I smiled and said "Sounds like a lucky guy." He chuckled and said "Yeah." We broke the hug and he said "Allow me." Before opening the door to my side. I smiled and said "Wow, what a gentleman." He smiled and said "Only for you, Dollface." And winked.

I chuckled and said "You're s dork." He kissed me and said "You love it." Before I got it. He shut the door behind me and I pulled my seatbelt on, before he got in. I asked "So what have you decided for us today?" He smiled and said "Well, I decided on us going back to my place, and watching movies. Becca's spending the day with mom and dad, since I asked them if they could do that, so it'll just be you and me for the day."

I smiled and said "That sounds nice." He said "I hope so. And I picked out all the stuff we could watch, and there will be snacks." I nodded and said "Great." He smiled and said "Sorry, I got really into the planning." I said "Don't be, I think it's cute." He smiled and said "Nothing's as cute as you, Stevie." I smiled and he leaned in for a kiss, which I accepted, before I said "Onward." He smiled and we shoved off.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

* * *

 

 

Soon we reached Bucky's place, and went inside. He asked "Would you prefer being in the living room, or in my room?" I smiled and said "Living room." He smiled and said "Okay. Pop a squat on the couch, I shall return." I nodded and said "Okay." 

I sat down on the couch and waited for him, and a minute later, he came back with a stack of movies. He said "Alllllrighty, I took some time to select the entertainment for today, which I have in my hands, as you can see." I smiled and said "What did you come up with?" 

He smiled and said "I have, _The Moulin Rouge_ , as promised. I have _The Crow, Planet Terror, Jersey Boys, O Brother Where Art Thou?_ , aaannd thought you might like _Dirty Dancing_?" I nodded and said "Yeah, that sounds good." He nodded and asked "Does the other ones sound good? If not, I can change it-" "It's great, Buck." 

He smiled and said "Okay. Moulin Rogue time!" He put it in, and hopped onto the couch next to me, before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I smiled and scooted closer until I was right up against his side, and rested my head on his shoulder.

We didn't talk much as the movie went on. But he moved his hand off my waist, and kept rubbing up and down my arm, he'd pull me closer even if we're already really close, and he'd kiss my temple or the top of my head. It felt so nice. Then came the part where Christian and Sarine started singing _Come What May_.

 _ "Never knew I could feel like this _  
_ Like I've never seen the sky before _  
_ Want to vanish inside your kiss _  
_ Every day I'm loving you more and more _  
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_  
_Telling me to give you everything_  
_ Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time.." _

I could hear him quietly singing along, with a huge grin on his face. He pulled me closer again, and kept singing.  
  
_ "Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day.."_

I smiled and said "Sing louder, Buck." He smiled and started singing louder. And he looked down at me   
  
_"Suddenly, the world seems such a perfect place._  
_ Suddenly, it moves with such a perfect grace._  
_ Suddenly, my life doesn't seem such a waste._  
_It all revolves around you._  
_ And there's no mountain too high,  
No river too wide,  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._  
_Storm clouds may gather,_  
_ And stars may collide._  
_ But I love you,_  
_Until the end of time.."_

I could hear his voice crack a couple times, and tears pooled in his blue eyes. But he cracked a huge smile and kept singing.  
  
_"Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day.."_

I reached behind him and rubbed his back, hoping it would stop the possible crying. He took the hand that was rubbing my arm, and combed my hair with his fingers.  
  
_"Oh, come what may, come what may_  
_I will love you, Oh I will love you_  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.."_

Then he used his free hand to tip my chin up, and brought his face closer to mine. His eyes burned into mine, but they held nothing but adoration and it was making my heart race.   
  
_"Come what may_  
_Come what may_  
_I will love you until my dying day.."_

Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was such a gentle kiss, it almost felt like his lips weren't there. I kissed him back the same way, and the hand I had on his back, cupped the back of his neck. 

He held my face in his hands and pulled away, pressing our foreheads together. He closed his eyes and exhaled, and I watched a tear go down his cheek. He said " _Oh God, Stevie_.....What are you doing to me?" I looked at him confused and asked "Buck, What do you mean?" 

He opened his eyes and smiled. "You're so beautiful... You're so fuckin' beautiful, it's killing me.." Another tear went down his cheek, and I said "Bucky, you're scaring me." I wiped it away and he said "Don't be, I'm alright...But _God_ , what did I do to deserve you? Since the day we met, I've been fallin' hard for ya, Stevie...I don't wanna rush anything though, but _fuck_....Last night was the best night of my life, and I didn't deserve it...I don't deserve you..." 

I said "Don't say that, Buck...You do, you deserve me, you deserve someone that makes you so happy...And with what happened yesterday, shit, I wanna do just that." He smiled and said "I know....But there's _so much_ , you don't know, Steve...So much you don't know about me...I'm afraid you'd wanna leave.."

I said "I wouldn't, Buck. Does it look like I want to? God no, no, don't ever think that way." His eyes searched mine, and the adoration from earlier, turned to fear. He asked "Are you sure?" I nodded and said "Of course...You can tell me anything, Buck, anything. And I would never leave, I wouldn't hurt you like that...I couldn't."

He nodded and said "Okay...I believe you.." I nodded and he kissed me again, and kissed my forehead, before we turned our attention back to the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note:_ **

**_Hey everyone, my phone is really slow right now, so I can't put into any gifs right now, and there won't be many pictures right not either, but when I can, I'll add gifs to all the chapters I want. I may get lucky and get a few, though. Thank you for reading <3\. _ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

We didn't say anything else during the rest of the movie, but Bucky held me like he was about to lose me. Then he put it _The Crow_. About halfway through it, he spoke. "I think I'm ready to talk, now." I looked up at him, and he paused the movie.

He took a deep, shaky breath before letting it out. He said "I was in love, back in Buffalo. I was in love with the Quarterback of our school. God, I loved him. I don't understand how he could possibly pick me, over all the cheerleaders and all the other girls that chased after him. I had a huge crush on him before anything ever happened between us, and it was kinda sad and pathetic. But one day, he just looked at me, like he just saw God.."

I looked up at him, and watched his face. He swallowed and said "And one day, out of the blue, he asked me out. It was the happiest day of my life, and of course, I said yes. We went out on a few dates, and maybe after like the fifth or sixth one, he kissed me. He wasn't my first kiss, but it felt like he was. I was happier than I had ever been. Me, James Buchanan Barnes, dating The star Quarterback, Evan Owens. It felt like a dream, and I thought this was gonna be the start of a great life with the guy I loved..."

He stopped for a minute and wiped away some tears with the back of his hand and said "Sorry." I said "It's okay, Buck." I rubbed his back and he continued.

"We were dating for a few months, and one day, he asked if I had ever slept with someone. I knew he wasn't a virgin, but I was. I told him I was still a virgin, and he said "That's okay, don't be ashamed. I asked because if you were one, I'd wanna make your first time really special. That way, you could never forget it.."

"Then a month or so later, he said we should start planning for my first time, and I asked if I could have some extra time to think, cause I still wasn't sure, and I was really nervous, and he said he'd give me an extra week to think about it, which I did. I told him okay, I think I'm ready, and he said that his friend was having a party that weekend, and we could go, and have sex in the guest house. I was a little iffy about it, but I told myself to man up, and we went."

"That night we were talking to our friends, I had lots of friends before, but I got more mainly cause I was dating Evan. I didn't wanna drink, and I told Evan we shouldn't, cause I'd wanna remember my first time, and he said we could just have one drink. I agrees to just one, cause one drink wouldn't kill me, right?"

"Evan had left, got us each a drink, and we drank it. Everything was fine, the party was going great, I was having fun and it helped take some of my nerves off. But after a little bit, I began feeling strange. I was feeling dizzy, light headed, and my vision was getting blurry. I had figures maybe someone from our class or whatever, spiked whatever everyone was drinking, so everyone else would be feeling it and keep having a good time."

"But I noticed no one else looked like they were feeling how u was feeling, and I decides to tell Evan, that I wasn't feeling good and he should take me home. But he just smiled and said "Don't worry babe, I gotcha. I'll take care of you.."

"Next thing I know, everything goes dark, and I woke up sometime later, feeling like I got hit by a truck. My head was pounding, it was hard to breath, and when I could finally see normally, I saw I was lying on a bed, on my stomach, and my underwear was around my ankles...I looked around and saw Evan was getting dressed and was wearing a black ski mask. I was starting to get scared, and the fear really set in, when I saw five other guys from the football team, getting dressed too, and all of them had on masks too. I asked Evan what happened, and he just smiled and said "I told ya, I'd take care of you baby. Figured we'd help ya relax.".....And my worst fear was realized when I just pieced together that they had raped me.."

That's when he just lost it and started crying, a few tears went down my face and my heart sank. How could they do that? He manipulated him and violated him. Bucky hunched over and rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"How could be do that to me? I loved him so much, I never felt so _dirty_ , and so _ugly_ , and so fucking _disgusting_ in my whole life! It hurt so bad to move, but I finally managed to get dressed and ran all the way home, and told my mom and dad what happened. They called the cops, I got taken to the hospital, and it was confirmed I was raped all of them. I told the cops that I knew Evan had raped me, but I couldn't ID the rest of the guys, cause they wore masks, and I didn't see them earlier at the party, the place was packed full of people. I missed a week of school cause of the pain, and when I went back...Oh God, things just got worse, Stevie!"

I swallowed and asked "What else did he do?" My voice cracked, and more tears came, but I wiped them away. He said "I turned out, they videotaped the whole thing...They taped it, and sent it to everyone. And I mean everyone! They sent it to everyone, they posted it on different porn sites, it was all over the internet, I became the laughing stock of the school! Everyone I knew, all my friends, they called me a slut and a whore, and Becca got bullied and lost all her friends, and I lost all mine! Of course the Principal wasn't happy, and I told him Evan and some of the football players were the ones that did it, but there wasn't enought evidence to prove it, and they somehow couldn't trace the video back to Evan or whoever taped it!"

He rubbed his face with his hands and said "Stop crying...Dammit Barnes, stop fucking crying..When I confronted Evan, he became a totally different person...He had went from the boyfriend I loved and thought I could trust, into just an evil evil human being...He told me he had never loved me, and his friends had him pick me. He said I was just a whore and felt sorry for me, and I beat the hell out of him...I beat him almost into a coma, and I got expelled. Huh...I got expelled for beating one of the men who hurt me. Evan didn't get arrested, cause despite the cops getting the video, they still didn't have enough...So he's walking free, while I got expelled and that's the real reason why we came here...I lied, cause I didn't want you or anyone else knowing..."

"After what happened, I lost all trust in humanity. I tried killing myself, bit didn't succeed. I had tried two or three times the week after it happened, but death didn't want nothing to do with me...And I was afraid of falling for someone again, cause I was afraid of getting hurt again. I'm afraid of getting hurt, I'm afraid of Becca and my parents getting hurt, and I'm afraid of you getting hurt...And I was afraid of telling you this whole mess, cause I thought you were gonna leave. Everyone else did."

I shook my head and said "No...God no Buck, I'm not gonna leave you. Look at me." He looked over at me and I pressed my forehead against his. "I'm never gonna leave you, don't ever say that again. You can trust me, I'd never hurt you...Bucky, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid of being alone, and knowing that my mom is gonna die.....It just made it worse...But I'm not going anywhere, you hear me? I'll always be here with you." 

He swallowed and asked "You promise?" I nodded and smiled. I said "I promise....Until my dying day." He smiled and said "Thank you, Stevie...God, you're a gift to mankind, you know that?" I smiled and asked "You said you were starting to fall for me?" He nodded and said "Yes." I smiled and said "Well I think you're doin' the same thing to me." He smiled and said "I hope so. And you can trust me, I would _never ever_ dream of hurting you." I said "I believe you." He said "Good. How could I hurt something so beautiful?" I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back and I let him just cry it out.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	15. NOTE

**If you haven't seen it already, I have just changed the title of the story from I'm Longing To Be Lost In You (Which I had gotten from _Away From You_ by Evanescence.) , to Come What May. So I hope this doesn't confuse anyone, and if it has, I'M SORRY!! :'(.**  


	16. Chapter 16

After a little while, he stopped crying. The TV had turned off from us not playing the movie, but that didn't matter. He said "I know I should've called my parents to come get me from the party...But I made myself run. The pain was so bad, it felt like I was being stabbed every move I made. But I made myself run, cause I deserved it. I deserved it, cause I let it happen, I didn't do enough to fight back or get out of there.."

I said "Bucky, you didn't deserve it. No one does. It wasn't you're fault, you didn't know it was gonna happen...It's their fault, they're the ones who hurt you. And if I ever met Evan, I'd do the same thing you did, and beat the shit out of him." He laughed and said "Thanks, Stevie...God, I'm sorry for being such a big baby about it...I need to get over it." I said "Don't worry about it, Buck. You got away, it's behind you. This is your fresh start. And so am I."

I saw that loving look in his eyes come back and he said "I know... And I hope I never have to make another one." I shook my head and said "You won't. Not ever again. You have me, and I have you. And nobody could ever take that away. You're stuck with me, Pal." 

He smiled and said "I think I can love with that." And kissed my forehead. Then he signed and asked "Does that mean you're mine now, Steve Roger's?" I asked "I dunno...Do you want me to be yours?" He snorted and asked "Do you seriously have to ask?" I smiled and said "Well there you go...I'm all yours." And I confirmed that, by kissing him. 

He kissed back and said "That's all I've wanted..Since..I first...Saw you." In between kisses. I smiled against his lips and said "Good." He smiled and then looked over at the TV. He said "Uh oh...I think we hurt the TV's feelings. Let's get back to the movie, shall we?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, okay. Jerk." 

He smiled and said "I'll still kiss ya, Doll." I said "You better." He laughed and pecked me on the lips. "Oh _TRUST ME_ , there will be more." And winked. "I won't leave ya hangin' baby." I smiled and said "Okay." And he turned the movie back on.

 

* * *

 

SEB NEEDS TO WEAR SWEATPANTS MORE OFTEN, CAN I GET A HELL YEAH???

After the movie ended, he put in Planet Terror, but we got a little distracted. While the opening credits was rolling, I was on Bucky's lap, and we were making out. It started out normal, but now it's getting a little heated. We had started right after he sat back down from putting the DVD in, we made out through the previews, and here we are now. We're not missing much, just a girl dancing in the opening credits.

While Bucky was underneath me, his hands would roam from my face, all the way down to my ass and my thighs. Sometimes he would hold my hips down and thrust his hips up, and certain areas would meet, since he was situated in between my legs. 

And the way we were kissing, _oh boy_ , it was definitely getting heated. We only stopped to breathe for a second, before going back in. Not only was Bucky the one who's introduced me to kissing, he's also the one to introduce me to it's devious cousin, _French_ kissing. 

It felt awkward and a little gross at first, but I'm over it now, and Bucky's exploring my mouth, like he's looking for the Holy Grail. It feels a little dirty, but exciting at the same time. And Bucky's not making me feel uncomfortable at all, I'm happily enjoying myself.

Although it wasn't long before I felt something bump against my inner thigh. I stopped and pulled away for a second, earning a confused look from Bucky? "What?" He panted. His lips swollen and bright red from us playing Vacuum cleaner.

I started laughing and said "I um...I think we woke up your roommate, Buck." And pointed down. He looked down and said "Oh shit...Fuck, sorry Stevie...I didn't even notice it...You really know how to distract a guy, Babydoll." 

I chuckled and said "It's okay, Buck...Do you wanna um....Go take care of it or-" he waved his hand and said "Nah, let's just watch the movie, it'll die down...Can you-" I nodded and got off, and plopped down next to him. He said "I'll be right back, I gotta get out of these pants...Usually if I get a...Well, you know, and if I'm wearing tight pants, it makes it worse."

He looked down at it and said "Oh, well he's not fully awake, but I'll change. Be right back. Here, I'll pause it." I nodded and said "Okay." He paused it and walked away, that's when I could Jere him mumble "Jesus Christ, you're an asshole, you know that?" I raised an eyebrow and asked "Me? What did I do?!" He said "Not talking to you, Dollface." 

I busted up laughing and said "Oh, okay." He said "It's not funny!" After a couple minutes, I managed to tone it down to a little giggle fit, when he came back. He plopped down next to me, wrapped his arm around me, and said "Sorry 'bout that, baby." And pulled me in to peck me on the cheek. 

I smiled and said "It's okay, Buck. Don't be, guys get boners, so what?" He said "Well I didn't wanna make you uncomfortable, Beautiful. This is our first date, I wanna be a gentleman to you." I said "Awww...That's really sweet." He smiled and said "Only for you, baby." He kissed me and said "Even if my friend was rude." 

I said "Well, you and your friend are forgiven. Now come on, let's watch some mutant zombies." He smiled and we turned our attention to the movie. I had never seen it before, but I've beard it was really good. And I can agree on that, and the zombies are awesome! And I certainly wouldn't mess with a girl with a gun....Especially if she's using a machine gun as a leg.

But I was also getting distracted by my thoughts. Thoughts in which, I do not want to think about. Like me being back on his lap, and feeling his friend wanting to join the party. Or instead of getting off to let him change, stay on his lap and roll my hips against him until his friend is fully alert. Or watching his mouth drop open to moan or let out a string of profanities. Or imagine him stroking himself through those dark blue sweat pants, and get a hint of what his friend looks like. Those are things that shouldn't be thought of right now. 

But too late, my mind already thought it up. But I'm not gonna pay attention to my traitor mind, and I'll enjoy the rest of the mutant zombies and the girl with the machine gun leg.

 

* * *

 

 

(In the spirit of Seb kissing more guys in movies and TV than I ever will in real life)

(Figured I'd add a little smut or something, with Steve thinking dirty at the end, so I found this ^ Sorry, if it's awkward :x )


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

(A Few Hours Later)

 

Bucky pulled up to my building and parked the car. He then pouted and said "I wish you didn't have to go. Can I just grab you and keep you at my place?" I chuckled and said "You could, but most people would probably call that kidnapping, Buck." He groaned and said "Fiiiine. And hey it's not kidnapping if I cuddled you!" 

I smiled and said "I know, baby." But you'll get to see me on Monday. He deepened his pout and said "But...But I wanna have my Stevie.." I said "I know, I wish I could have my Bucky. But hey, we could text all day tomorrow if you're not busy. I'm never busy on Sunday's." 

He nodded and said "Okay...Well get ready Dollface, I'll text you until you get sick of me." I smiled and said "Like that would ever happen." He smiled and said "Tell your mom I said hi." I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt  "Will do. Alright, by Buck." He said "Bye baby, I'll text you when I get home." I nodded and opened my door and went to get out, when he said "Hey!" 

I looked at him and asked "What?" He frowned and said "You gonna leave without kissing me? Fucker." I smiled and said "Sorry Buck." He said "Mhm, sure ya are." I got back in, closed the door behind me, and leaned ove . I crooked my finger at him. "C'mere." He smiled and leaned over, meeting me the rest of the way until I kissed him.

He quickly responded and we went with it for a few minutes, until he gently bit down and pulled my bottom lip. He sighed and said "Please stay.." He ran his thumb along my bottom lip, and looked up at me through his lashes.

"Please stay....Let me kiss you till your lips fall off.....Just stay with me for a little while longer..." I nodded and said "Okay...Okay, what time is it right now?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and said "It's 4:30. Why?" I smiled a little and said "Well, Ma doesn't get back till 7....Wanna come inside?" 

He smirked and chewed on his bottom lip, and it was hard not to look at that. He then smiled and asked "You do realize how incredibly suggestive and downright  _dirty_ that sounded, Stevie?" I shrugged and said "I didn't mean for it to be. So, are you coming or not?" He nodded and said "Sure, why not." 

We got out and I ran up to the front door to unlock it, when I felt Bucky right behind me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and started kissing my neck, making me gasp. I fumbled with my key and nearly dropped it. I said "Buck, come on, just hold on a second, please." He said "Okay baby. Do your thing." I said "Thank you." And I got the door open.

I walked inside and he followed me. But he wasn't expecting me to turn around, yank him in by his shirt, and crash my lips to his. He caught on and kissed me back, holding my face in his hands. He backed me up against the wall and kissed me hard. I let got of his shirt and rested my hand against his chest. His chest was all muscle, while mine was boney and flat.

I started moving my hand down from his chest, and past his stomach, and slipped my hand up underneath the hem of his shirt. He took the hint and pulled away for a second, to peel it off, and throw it down to the ground. He went back in to kiss me, but I stopped him, so I could look at him. 

He was definitely in shape. His arms were big and strong, and could give the best best hugs ever. His stomach was flat, and had some abs going on. His shoulders were strong looking too. I don't care if he looks the way he does now, or different in the future, he's fucking _beautiful_.

I looked up and saw he was staring at me, looking at me with uncertainty, and a bit of self consciousness. I rested my hand on his shoulder and I said "You're so beautiful." And he could see that I meant it. 

He smiled and I pulled him back to me, before our lips reconnected. We stood there for what felt like a life time, before I could feel his hands moving down my messed up back, tracing down until they rested on my ass. I smiled against his lips when he pulled me closer with his hands still there.

Soon it started heating up and next thing I know, his hands move down to the back of my thighs and I'm lifted up off the ground,  and I'm now stuck between a wall and a starting to grow hard, place. 

I think he could now tell that this friend was once again starting to stir, but he didn't seem to mind. Neither did I. We just smiled and started kissing again. My heart was starting to race, and a surprise gasp escaped me when he started rocking his hips back and forth, causing his friend to introduce himself to mine.

I just wrapped my arms and legs around him for dear life and started moaning from the friction. Soon we were both panting, but something didn't feel right. My breathing was getting weird, and started becoming erratic....

_Oh no._

I think Bucky noticed it, cause he stopped and asked "Steve? Stevie, you alright?" I shook my head and said "I...I can't...hnnh! I can't...hnnh! B-Breathe." He quickly put me dowm and said "Shit, where's your inhaler??" I said "I-I...hnnh! I left in it your...hnnh car....H-Hurry.." He quickly ran out to the car and I tried taking deep breaths, but it wasn't really helping.

He ran back in and said "Here baby, c'mon, breathe." I quickly shook it and gave myself a couple pumps from it, before putting it in my pocket. It helped a little. Then Bucky put one hand on my back and the other over my heart and said "Deep breaths baby, in and out." I nodded and we stood there for a few minutes, me mimicking him as we both inhaled and exhaled. 

After that, my breathing was normal again. He then asked "You alright?" I nodded and said "Yeah...I'm good." He sighed in relief and pulled me in for a hug. He said "Fuck, You scared the shit out of me, Stevie..." I hugged him back and said "I'm okay, Buck...I just got a little overexcited, that's all." 

He pulled away from the hug, grabbed his shirt, and pulled it back on. Then he sat down on the couch, and hunched over, burying his face in his hands. I swallowed and asked "Bucky?" I went over to him and said "I almost gave you a fucking asthma attack, Steve...I'm jumping everything too fast..." I said "Bucky, I'm okay. I forgot I had left my inhaler in the car, but I'm okay."

He sat up and leaned back on the couch, dropping his hands on his lap. He said "Steve I'm afraid if we keep this up, I'll end up killing you....We gotta cut back on this hot and heavy shit, I don't wanna hurt you...I told you I didn't wanna rush things, yet you almost had an attack while I was dry humping you against the wall...I gotta get a grip.."

I nodded and said "Oh..." He looked over at me and reached his hand over, before taking my hand in his. He slipped his fingers through mine, and squeezed. He said "I just wanna rewind and start over....Just take things slow...Okay? It won't change anything, or how I feel about you, Stevie." 

I smiled and said "Okay." He grinned and said "Thank you...We can still makeout and stuff, just not how we've been doing that...But other than that, just take everything nice and slow...I don't wanna break ya, Babydoll." I chuckled and said "Okay." I scooted over to him, and cuddled into his side. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and I listened to the steady beat of his heart. It was so soothing, I could fall asleep to it. And when he started to softly sing Come What May, I think I did just that.

" _Storm clouds may gather,_  
 _And stars may collide._  
 _But I love you,_  
 _Until the end of time....._ Sweet dreams, baby."

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

By the time I woke up, I was in my own bed, tucked in under the covers. There were at least three blankets on me, one of them being my comforter, and two were just warm and fuzzy blankets. It was dark outside, and I looked over at my alarm clock. It read 9:15. 

I sat up and checked my phone, to see a message from Bucky.

**_'You fell asleep, and I didn't wanna wake you up so I just carried you to your room. Your mom had gotten hone from work earlier, and I told her that you fell asleep. You look so beautiful when you sleep, you know that? I still feel bad about what happened earlier, but I wanna make it up to you :). I stayed for a little bit and talked to your mom, she's a really nice lady. She really does love you :). I haven't told her about us, figured it wasn't the right time. I hope you smile when you read this, I wanted to leave you something nice to wake up to baby :). Goodnight Stevie, sweet dreams gorgeous <3\. I can't wait to text you tomorrow, or we could call each other. Either ways good enough for me :). Night baby <3 - B'_ **

I smiled and read the text over two or three times, before putting my phone back down. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, before closing my eyes again. Wishing Bucky could still be here with me.

 

* * *

****

(The rest of this chapter will be nothing but texts and fluff :3. Enjoy :3)

_**'Gooooood morning beautiful! :) -B'** _

_**'Morning, Buck :). -S'** _

_**'Did you sleep well? -B'** _

_**'Yep. I only woke up once, and saw that text you left for me :). Thank you :) -S'** _

_**'Awww anytime, Babydoll :). Soooo whatcha up to? :). -B'** _

_**'Lol, I'm still in bed. -S'** _

_**'Wow, lazy! Get out of bed, I ain't payin' you to sit on your ass all day! :p -B'** _

_**'You ain't paying' me at all :p -S'** _

_**'I know :p. I wish I was rich, I could pay you every day for being so adorable :). -B'** _

_**'Lol that would definitely help with all the bills we got...Ma's medical bills are almost killing us :/. -S'** _

_**'Awww no, I'm sorry Stevie :(. I hope your mom gets better, she really is nice :(. She told me last night she works at a nursing home, and at a daycare. -B'** _

_**'Yeah, she's been working both places for a few years. Everyone loves her, and they're so nice to her. And she loves the kids, I've been there a few times....They've known she's had cancer for awhile, so they take it easy on her. Last thing she needs is the extra stress from working too hard. I just wish she could get better...I should start looking for a job, so I can help us out. -S'** _

_**'I'm sure you'll find one Stevie, there's plenty of places that need extra hands :). And any place should be lucky to have you :). -B'** _

_**'Thanks Buck :). -S'** _

_**'Anytime Sweetface :). I need to start looking for a job too. My mom and dad have been on my ass for awhile about it :/. And with looking for college or applying for scholarships :/. -B'** _

_**'Yeah, Ma's asked about that. But she knows how hard it is affording college, but she says I could try for a full ride somewhere...I just don't know where I'd wanna go, or what kind of scholarship to apply for :/. -S'** _

_**'Well, what's something you really like doing? -B'** _

_**'Well, I love art, and I'm alright at it. But I'm not no Van Gogh :/. -S'** _

_**'Well who said you needed to be? And that's great, you can try for an art scholarship! Just make a portfolio and before ya know it, you'll have to be beating colleges away with a stick! :) -B'** _

_**'Lol thanks Buck. Yeah, I guess I could try that. But some art schools demand submissions for scholarships, really early on, probably while you're still in your Junior year, which we are :(. It could be too late :( -S'** _

_**'Never say never, Stevie :). It's never too late :). We can get it figured out, hell, maybe we could go to the same school! :). That way I won't feel lonely without my Sweetface :) <3 -B'** _

_**'Aww :). Well I hope so, high schools scary enough, but college? Yeah, I'd be like a mouse surrounded by cats :(. Plus I'm sure I'd go just as unnoticed and invisible at a college, like I do with this place :/ -S'** _

_**'Well, you're not invisible to me, Baby :). And if anyone else can't see you the way I do, then fahgettaboudem :). They ain't worth your time anyways :). B'** _

_**'Lol you really know how to make a guy feel better, don't you? :). -S'** _

_**'I try :p. But shit Stevie, real life is comin' at us fast. We still have a lot of shit to deal with before we're out of school :o. Finals, Prom, Graduation, it's making my head hurt :(. -B'** _

_**'Aww, well don't worry about it right now, Buck. We still have time before we need to worry about that stuff. So let's just enjoy today :) -S'** _

_**'Yeah, you're right :). You're a smart cookie, Sweetface :) <3 -B'** _

_**'Okay, how many nicknames are you gonna give me, Bucky? Lol :p -S'** _

_**'What? You don't like 'em? :'( -B'** _

_**'No, I do like them, but I didn't think I'd have so many for you :x. I've got Stevie, Baby, Doll, Dollface, Babydoll, Beautiful, Gorgeous, and now I've got Sweetface. I didn't think I'd ever get this many lol :p -S'** _

_**'Well, I have them for a reason, Goober :p. You're mine, and I'm happy to give you tons of nicknames :). Just makes me happy, Baby :) -B'** _

_**'But if you don't want 'em, then I'll stop calling you by them :( -B'** _

_**'Nooooo don't do that! I'm honored, Buck :) -S'** _

_**'Lol, yeah that's what I thought :p. Ya little Punk :p -B'** _

_**'Jerk :p -S'** _

_**'Awwww...You hurt my feelings :'( </3 -B'** _

_**'Awww I'm sorry Buck :( </3 -S'** _

_**'Nope, too late, I ain't gonna talk to you no more :p -B'** _

_**'Lol okay then :p -S'** _

_**'NOOOOO COME BACK, STEVIE!! :'( DON'T LEAVE ME, BABY!!! :'( </3. -B'** _

_**'I'm sowwy :'( </3 -B'** _

_**'Lol you're forgiven, Buck :). I'm not going anywhere :) <3 -S'** _

_**'YAAAYYYYY, GOOD! :p :) -B'** _

_**'Lol you're a dork -S'** _

_**'And YOU are BEAUTIFUL! :3 <3 -B'** _

_**'Aww :). So have you gotten anything else down for your script? We haven't worked on the video since before Homecoming :x -S'** _

_**'Yes Sir, I did :). I worked a little on it this morning. I'll show you guys tomorrow :). I don't feel like it right now, I just wanna talk to you, Sweetface :3 <3 -B'** _

_**'Aww okay :). I think we can work with that :) -S'** _

_**'Good :) -B'** _

_**'What did you mean by you'd make it up to me? From your text last night? -S'** _

_**'Well, I haven't really decided on anything yet, but I'd lije to see about taking you out on a REAL date this weekend :). If you're up to it, that is :) -B'** _

_**'Yeah, I'd like that :) -S'** _

_**'What did you have in mind? :) -B'** _

_**'Lol, I can't TELL YOU, Goober :p. And I told you, I haven't decided on anything yet :p -B'** _

_**'Ughhhhh okay. Jerk :p -S'** _

_**'Punk :p -B'** _

_**'But don't worry, what ever I pick, I'm hoping you'll really like it, Baby :) <3 -B'** _

_** 'I'm sure I will, Buck :) <3 -S' ** _

_** 'I hope so :) -B' ** _

 

* * *

 

 

(Sorry if this one was really short, I hope you like it :). )

 


	19. Chapter 19

(The Next Day)

 

I was getting something out of my locker and as soon as I closed it, I jumped at the feeling of someone next to me. I looked over, and saw Brock leaning up against the locker next to mine. 

He smiled and said "Hey, Buddy! How was your weekend?" I swallowed and said "Um...I-It was fine.." He nodded and said "I could tell...I saw how you and Barnes were at the dance...Y'all a thing now?" 

I said "That's none of your business-" I went to move, but he put his hand on my chest and pushed me back, holding me against the lockers. He said "Don't walk away from me...I asked you a question." I opened my mouth to say something, when he asked "He fuck you, yet? Did he pluck ya little flower?" 

Suddenly, someone purposefully ran into him hard, forcing him to move, but quickly regained himself. We looked over to see a tall skinny guy, with skin almost paler than mine, and silverfish dyed hair, standing there. The guy smirked and said "Oh man, sorry about that, Buddy. Didn't even see you there." With a certain accent...Maybe Russian? I can't tell.

Brock gave him a dirty look and said "Yeah, whatever you say Yakov. Now do ya mind? I'm trying to have a nice conversation with a buddy of mine-" then a girl said "I'm sure that's exactly what you were doing." The girl was shorter than the guy, had the same fair skin, but had long dark brown hair. Silver hair was wearing all blue, and the brunette in red and black.

Silver hair stepped closer to Brock and said "Why don't you scram and leave the boy alone, eh? That sound good?" Brock rolled his eyes and stood up straight. He let go of me and said "We'll finish this later." He looked at Silver hair and said "Cocksucker." Before walking away. 

They both looked at me and the girl asked "Are you alright?" I nodded and said "Yeah...I'm good." She smiled and said "What's your name?" I said "Steve Roger's." She nodded and said "Well Steve Roger's. Pleasure to make your aquaintance. I'm Wanda Maximoff, and this is my twin brother, Pietro. We're foreign exchange students from Sokovia."

I nodded and said "Well. Welcome to Brooklyn...What do you think of it so far?" They shrugged and Wanda said "America is quite...Different...Strange, really. But we'll warm up to it." Pietro said "Your so called friend isn't the first asshole we've encountered. Apparently Americans aren't as welcoming as we thought they would be."

I said "Well, some people just don't care about anything...Only worry about themselves." They nodded and he said "But you're alright. You seem cool." I smiled a little and said "Thanks. Do you guys need help finding everything?" Wanda chuckled and said "Yes, please. Thankfully, this place wasn't as big as our school back home...But, we need all the help we can get." I nodded and said "Okay. No problem." 

 

* * *

 

It turns out, Wanda and Pietro have almost all the same classes as Bucky and I do. Except Bucky doesn't have every class with me, sadly. But I'm glad to help them out. They're really nice. I'm really excited, cause I now have English this period, so I get to see Bucky again. Even though I have a few classes with him, and talk to him and see him almost every day, I get sad when I'm not with him.

As we walked down the halls to English, a class they'll have with us, Wanda asked "So do you have any other friends, Steve Roger's? You are a nice person." I smiled and said "Yeah, I have a couple...Another brother and sister...But you'll get to meet one of them. Hold on, I gotta get something from my locker." They nodded and followed me to my locker. As we closed in on it, I could see Bucky, leaning up against it, grinning at me.

I smiled and quickly went over to him, and he said "Hey beautiful." Before pulling me in for a kiss. When he pulled away, he hugged me and said "I missed you." I hugged him back and smiled. "I missed you too, Buck." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and kisses the top of my head. 

He looked over at Wanda and Pietro and asked "Who are they?" I smiled and said "Bucky, this is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They're foreign exchange students from Sokovia. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Bucky." 

He smiled at them and said "Hi, nice to meet you. Welcome to Brooklyn." They smiled and said "Thank you." I said "I've been helping them find their classes...Turns out, they have almost all the same classes you and I have together." He said "Awesome! Good job, Babe." I smiled and said "Scotch over, I gotta get my book from my locker." 

He moved and after I retrieved it, I closed and locked my locker back up and said "Alright. Payload is secure. Let's go." Bucky smiled and put his arm back around me as we walked to class.

 

* * *

 

 

"So how long have you two lived in Brooklyn?" Pietro asked after we walked out. I said "Well, I've been here my whole life, and Bucky moved here with his family recently." Wanda asked "Really? From where?" Bucky said "Buffalo. I've been here almost 3 weeks." She said "Wow."

I looked at her and asked "What is it?" She shrugged and said "Oh nothing. Do we have the next class all together?" I shook my head and said "No, I have Calculus this period, and Bucky's class is two doors down." Wanda said "I think I to have Calculus, let me check." She fished out her schedule again, and asked "So I do. What do you have?" Looking at her brother.

He said "I have Chemistry. I think I know where to go." She nodded and we said bye to him, before he went off. Soon we found ourselves in front of Mr. Barton's room, and Bucky sighed. He said "Well, this is me...See ya in a little bit." We both nodded, and Bucky lookes down at me. He smiled and said "Be right back, Sweetface." And gave me a quick kiss and a peck on the forehead, before heading in.

I felt a little sad when he left, but at least I have Wanda now. We walked in right as the tardy bell rang, and we walked up to Mr. Starks desk. I said "Mister Stark, this is Wanda Maximoff. She's a foreign exchange student...She has you this period." He smiled and said "Well welcome, Miss Maximoff. Where are you from?" She said "Sokovia. In Eastern Europe." 

He nodded and said "Sokovia...Yeah, I think I've heard it somewhere. Welcome to Brooklyn, I'm happy to have you in my class. Sit wherever you like, and grab a text book from that shelf right there." And pointed over to it. She nodded and said "Thank you." And then Mr. Stark said "Alright guys, tjrn in your assignments from Thursday, and I hope you weren't thinking I'd fogret, I forget nothing." Earning a collective groan from the rest of the class.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"So how did you guys meet Steve?" Bucky asked Wanda and Pietro. Right now, we're sitting together at lunch. Pietro said "We saw some guy giving him shit, so we essentially told the guy to fuck off." 

Bucky looked over at me and asked "Brock was bugging you?" Concern now drawn on his face. I said "Yeah, a little. But it's fine Buck, I'm alright." He didn't look convinced and Wanda said "Really, it's fine. The guy was just talking shit." Bucky then nodded and said "Okay." 

We started talking about something else, when Wanda mentioned "Steve said you have a sister? Where is she?" Bucky said "Oh, she wasn't feeling good. Our parents convinced her to take the day off." 

Soon we started talking about something else, when I saw Bucky pull his phone out. I watched him type something and set his phone down in the table. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out. I got a text from Bucky.

_**'Why didn't you tell me that prick was bothering you? -B'** _

_**I looked over at him before back down at my screen and responded.** _

_**'Cause it wasn't important. Really Buck, I'm okay. No harm done. -S'** _

_**'You know you can tell me anything, right? And yeah, I see that. I just don't want him around you. I just feel hurt you didn't just say he bugged you, to me. Even if it's not a huge deal. -B'** _

_**'I know I can. And I didn't know you felt that way about it :(. I just didn't wanna worry you :(. I'm sorry :( -S'** _

_**'Don't be baby, it's okay :). I guess I just made a big deal over nothing. I just hate that guy. If he ever hurts you, I'll fucking kill him >:(. -B'** _

_**'I know baby <3\. But don't kill him, I don't want you in jail :(. I'll tell you the next time he bugs me, okay? <3 -S'** _

_**'Okay beautiful :) <3 -B'** _

We both looked at each other, and smiled. He leaned over and whispered "Sorry baby." "It's okay, Buck." I whispered back. He smiled and kissed my temple. Wanda asked "How long have you two been together? You seem very happy." 

I said "Oh, we haven't been together long...Actually, he asked me to be his on Friday." Wanda said "Really? Huh." Bucky asked "What?" She smiled and said "You just look very happy together, that's all...I can see you really care about him." 

Bucky smiled and asked "How did you figure that?" She shrugged and said "I guess you could say, I can read people. Sometimes is hard, but you...You are an open book, Bucky." I looked over at him, and he just chuckled and said "Well, I hope I'm a good read." 

 

* * *

 

After the final bell rang, Bucky and I were waiting on Pietro. We have gym together this period. While we waited for him, I asked "Did Wanda offend you? When she said you were an open book?" He looked at me confused and said "No? What makes you think I was?" 

I shrugged and said "I dunno...You just didn't loom happy when she said that, I guess..." He chuckled and said "Stevie, I don't get offended easily. Mainly, cause I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me, anymore. The only thing that would  _really_ offend me now, is if anyone fucked with or hurt anyone I care about. Now that, would definitely set me off."

I nodded and said "Plus, it's kinds true. I've always been easy to read by people. Cause I don't really have anything to hide.....Except, well you know.." I nodded and he smiled at me. I raised and eyebrow and asked "What?" 

He shrugged and said "Nothin'...I just love looking at you." I smiled and he said "I wish we could hang out tonight..." Before pouting. I said "I know...Well, we have that test in Chemistry coming up, you wanna call your parents and ask if you can come over and study with me?" 

He smiled and said "I'll try." He pulled his phone out and said "Dad's probably busy, so I'll call mom." He put the phone up to his ear and said "Hey mom, is it okay if I go over to Steve's house? We have a test in Chemistry on Friday, and he wanted to know if we could study together...Uh huh...Uh uh...Yeah, I know...You'll meet him soon, I promise...Alright, I'll be home as soon as I can. Alright thanks, love you too, bye."

He put it back in his pocket and smirked. He came over to me and said "It's official. You're stuck with me until 6:45." And gave me a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back before saying "I don't see the problem there." He smiled and we kissed a few times, before someone cleared their throats. 

We looked to see Pietro standing there and said "Well, I'm ready. Or should I just go and give you some privacy?" I chuckled and said "Don't worry P, you're good." Bucky pouted and I gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then I said "C'mon."

 

* * *

 

"Do you and Wanda need a ride home?" Bucky asked while we walked back to the main building to retrieve Wanda. He said "Nah, the mother of the family we are staying with, is picking us up, don't worry about it." We nodded and when we found Wanda, we said bye to them before heading out to Bucky's car.

Bucky groaned and said "Finally. If I had to stay here for another minute, I thought I was gonna hang myself with one of the jump ropes." I laughed and said "Me too." Before getting in. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes, while Bucky was channel surfing on the radio stations. Then he stopped on a certain station. The song that was currently playing, ended, and now it was on a commercial. 

Then a new song started playing, and Bucky just broke out in a huge grin. He said "Awww man, this used to be one of my favorite songs!! I haven't heard it in a long time!!" I smiled and asked "What is it?" He said "If You're Not The One by DanielBedingfield...I haven't heard this since I was 12!" And started singing along to it.

 _"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_  
_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_  
_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_  
_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?.."_  
  
I said "I think I may have heard this before, actually." He smiled and then reached his hand over, and laced his fingers through mine. I looked up at him and realized his gaze went from the road, over to me. His smile never breaking.

 _"I never know what the future brings,_  
_But I know you are here with me now,_  
_We'll make it through,_  
_And I hope you are the one I share my life with._

 _I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,_  
_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?..."_

He purposefully sang the high notes badly, to make me laugh, which worked. He laughed and kept singing. 

" _If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_  
_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_  
_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_  
_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

 _I don't know why you're so far away,_  
_But I know that this much is true,_  
_We'll make it through,_  
_And I hope you are the one I share my life with,_  
_And I wish that you could be the one I die with,_  
_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with,_  
_I hope I love you all my life..."_

He squeezed my hang tight, but not tight enough to hurt me. Then he brought our hands up to his lips and kissed the heel of my palm. 

 _"I don't want to run away but I can't take it , I don't understand,_  
_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?..."_

I couldn't tear my eyes off him, and he looked over at me and his eyes were filled with that adoring, loving look. He smiled and sang _" 'Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away, And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today... 'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,_  
_And though I can't be with you tonight,_  
_You know my heart is by your side._

 _I don't want to run away but I can't take it,_  
_I don't understand,_  
_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_  
_Is there any way I can stay in your arms?"_

And I could see it in his eyes, that he wasn't just following what the lyrics said. I could see that he meant every word. He just used this song to tell me he loves me. And I also realized that he did the same with _Come What May_. 

He said he didn't wanna rush and take things nice and slow, but the look in his eyes every time he looks at me, is a dead give away. Which I dont see as a bad thing, at all. Ma told me when her and dad first met, the first words out of his mouth were "I'm gonna marry you." She said it could take someone years to fall in love, or it could take just minutes.

But she also said "And in rare occasions, it could take one look to fall in love. And that is a very special thing." And that's what happened with her and dad. Dad took one look at her, and said he wanted to marry her. And I can see it with Bucky.

And if this song could play over a second time, then I would do the same for him, and mean it just as much as he did.

 

* * *

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

After the song ended, Bucky looked like he just realized what he had done. The rest of the way there, he didn't say a word. I could see nothing but fear on his face. Like he just made the biggest mistake of his life, and that he was ready to have the consequences hit him like a Tsunami.

When we got to my house, we were still quiet. But Ma was home. We went in and she said "Hey honey, how was school? Oh hey Bucky." He smiled and said "Hey Sarah." I said "Ma, he's gonna study with me for a Chemistry test. Is that okay?" "Yeah hun, don't worry about it. Bucky, you're always welcome here. Oh and don't worry about dinner hun, I ordered a pizza." 

I nodded and said "Okay. We'll be studying in my room if you need us." She said "Okay baby. Make sure you take breaks." I said "Yes ma'am." And gave her a kiss on the cheek, before we headed to my room.

When we got there, I closed the door behind us and he sighed and said "Steve, I-" "I love you to too." He stopped and stared at me in surprise. "W-What?" I smiled and said "I said, I love you too....You want me to draw you a picture?" He said "No, but...I told you I wanted us to take things slow, and I just spilled my guts to you with a song, I didn't wanna say it too fast, Stevie-" 

"You wanna know something I learned from my mother? She said when her and my dad first met, the first words out of his mouth were "I'm gonna marry you. Before he even said hi to, her, that's what he told her. She said it could take someone years to fall in love, or it could take minutes. But she also said in rare cases, it could take one look to fall in love. The whole, "Love at first sight' thing. And that's what happened with them. Dad took one look at her, and said he wanted to marry her.."

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. I went over to him, and rested my hands on his shoulders. I looked up into his eyes and said "I know you're afraid, Buck...But you shouldn't be. Hell, it's a little scary for me. And I'm not confused or not thinking clearly, or just saying it cause I wanna feel something. I know what I want. I think I'm old enough to know what I want. And if I didn't know or if I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it....Okay?"

He nodded and said "Okay." I smiled and asked "Remember that feeling I told you about? At the Homecoming dance?" He nodded and said "The feeling you wanted to run with, and not fight." I nodded and said "Well...This is me running with it. And I know we've been, together since Friday, and that's a pretty short time to be saying "I love you." But like Ma said...This could be a "Love at first sight" case.

He finally smiled and I said "There his is...Been lookin' for you." I looked down at my feet for a moment, and chewed on the inside of my cheek. Then I looked up at him and asked "Was it love at first sight, for you?" He smiled and said "Yes. The very second I saw you...It was." I smiled and he said "I thought my heart stopped when I saw you...As fucking cheesy as it sounds. I looked at you and thought _'I'm gonna be alright.'_ "

I drew my eyebrows together and asked "What does that mean?" He said "When we first came here, I was so scared. I thought it was gonna happen again. I was shaking like crazy when I walked into that class, but I tried to keep it together...And then I saw you. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, and that's exactly what I was thinking that day. I wanted to break down and cry, cause you were the first beautiful thing I've seen since it happened. Hell after I walked into Barton's, I had goosebumps."

I smiled and he pulled me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and said "You're beautiful, Steve....My beautiful Stevie....And I love you...God help my sorry ass, I fucking love you. And I hope I don't screw this up, cause I don't want anyone else. The second I saw you, I was gonna fight to make you mine. Yes, I knew the possibilities of you being straight, but I still wanted to try. Unless you had someone else. But when I learned you were available, I was jumping for joy on the inside." 

His hands moved to my hips and said "You have no idea what you do to me, Steve. It feels like you put a spell on me and I just fell head over heels for you....You don't secretly dabble with Black Magic or something, do you?" I snorted and said "Yeah Buck, only on weekends." He laughed and said "Well then, you've bewitched me...Your wish, is my command. I'm your mindless slave as long as you want me to be." 

He kissed my forehead again and said "I wanna give you everything...My heart, my soul, hell, I'd bleed for ya, Babydoll. I'd wanna make you so fucking happy, that you get a permanent smile on your face...Do I still want us to take things slow? Yes, I do. I won't force myself on you, and I would never talk you into doing anything you're not comfortable with, or ready for...You trust me with that?" 

I nodded and said "Of course I do." He smiled and said "Good...I don't ever want you to feel afraid of me..." I said "I'd never be afraid of you, Buck." He nodded and I asked "And if I was ready and wanted you to make love to me?" He said "Then you make sure, _you know when you're ready._ Feel it in your heart, feel it in your gut, your bones, your soul, don't just say you are, _you have to feel it_ , Steve. I don't wanna take that next step with you, until _you know_ you're ready."

I nodded and he said "And when you feel that you're ready. Then I will make that day or night, the best one of your life. I'll plan carefully, I'd go all out for ya, Sweetface. Cause you deserve it...And if you know you're ready, but get scared at the last minute and wanna back out, that's okay. I wouldn't be mad." 

I smiled and said "Okay." He smiled back and his hands dropped from my hips, only to move them up and gently hold my face. He said "I love you...Storm clouds may gather, And stars may collide..." He kissed me again and said "But I love you, Until the end of time.." I smiled and said "I love you too...Hey Buck?" "Yes Sweetface?" I said "No more Moulin Rouge for awhile." He pouted and asked "And why the fuck not?" I giggled and said "I'm just kidding baby." He smiled and said "Yeah, that's what I thought."

We went in for another kiss, when my bedroom door opened, and mom said "Hey boys- Oh my God!" We quickly broke away and looked over at her. She said "...I'm so sorry, I should've knocked." I said "It's um...It's alright, Ma...Pizza here?" She nodded and then smiled "Yep. 34 minutes late, so if you want some free pizza come on into the kitchen. Wash up first." We nodded and said "Yes ma'am." Before she walked out.

Well...This may get awkward.


	22. Chapter 22

Actually, awkward, was an understatement. Nobody dared say a word for a good 5 minutes while we ate. Bucky and I kept looking at each other, but we were scared to say anything. Ma is a damn Saint, but she can be scary sometimes. Although, I've almost never seen her scary side.

Ma then asked "Okay....How long?" We stopped eating and I asked "Huh?" She asked "How long have you two been together?" I swallowed and said "Not long." She nodded and asked "And di you think you could try and keep that from me forever?" I said "No ma'am. I was gonna tell you when in was ready.....Are you mad?" 

She smiled and asked "You kiddin'?? No, I'm not mad!! I'm just mad you didn't tell me sooner! I'm happy for you honey, I told you Bucky liked you." Bucky raised an eyebrow and asked "Wait, what?" I said "The day we first met, when you brought me here. I guess I wasn't paying attention, but she noticed something you were doing." 

Bucky looked over at her, and she smiled. She said "I could see the way you looked at him....That was the very same look my husband used to give me....It was the same look on his face, the day we first met. Hadn't seen that look in years. I told Steve about the look...And I told him that it was a good sign."

He smiled and looked over at me. "So your mom knew I liked you, before you did?" I shrugged and said "I didn't really think about it, much." Ma pointed a finger at me and said "I know what I'm talking about, Steve." 

 

* * *

 

After we did the dishes, Bucky and I went back to my room to begin studying. We were on my bed, lying on our stomachs, and reading from our study guides. Then Bucky said "I didn't realize your mom could see it...But then again, I wasn't focused on her." Before leaning over, and kissing mW on the cheek.

I smiled and said "Yeah, she's a huge romantic...My grandma used to tell her that our family was blessed or divinely favored." He smiled and asked "What do you mean?" I shrugged and said "I can't remember much of it really, Ma and grandma told me this when I was little. Grandma told Ma that we have good luck when it comes to finding love. 

Grandma said when she meet my grandpa, it was fate. She was 6 when they met, and he was 8. They were best friends until she was 13, and he was 15. Then one day, they both had their first kiss together, and she said she knew in her heart that they were gonna be together the rest of their lives. They got married when she was 19 and he was 21. They were married for 20 years, before they had Ma. And when Ma was 25, they celebrated their 35 year anniversary...Then, Ma met my dad.."

Bucky said "Wow.." I nodded and said "I know...They were together for 6  years, before they got married. Then, I came in. When I was 2, dad died in a car accident...My mom was devastated. Sure, they weren't together as long as grandma and grandpa, but my dad was the love of Ma's life. She said no one else could've compared to dad. After her died, she didn't try dating again. She said dad gave her everything she could possibly want. He gave her his heart, this apartment, me, she said that's all she needed. Grandma and grandpa are gone now, and I'm all she has left."

He nodded and I said "Love's come to us in weird ways. My great grandma and grandpa were criminals when they met. They were like Bonnie and Clyde. But they loved each other more than anything, and killed for each other. As twisted as it sounds. Great grandma told grandma our weird little luck with love, grandma told Ma, and she told me. And Ma said when I find love, whomever I find it with, to appreciate every second I have with them...Cause you never know what could happen.."

He nodded and I said "But she also said the moment I know I've found the love of my life...Treat every day with them, like I'm gonna lose them tomorrow." I looked over at him and he smiled. "Do you think you've found them? The love of your life?" I smiled and said "Maybe...I wanna see how things keep playing out....But I have a good feeling, I have."

He smiled and said "Well this person should feel lucky to have you." My smile grew and pressed my forehead against his. He closed his eyes and sighed. He kissed me and said "I love you." I kissed him back and said "I love you, too." We kissed a few more times, before I said "We have studying to do."

He pouted and said "Awww, okay." I smiled and said "Don't worry, we can take a break if you want." He smiled and said "Okay."

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Bucky and I were walking out to his car. He leaned up against the hood and said "I wish I could stay with you longer...Cuddle you to sleep, and wake up to your beautiful face." I smiled and said "I know, Buck." 

My hands, which we down by my sides, were now taken into Bucky's. He gently rubbed my knuckles with his thumbs and we were quiet for a few minutes. I said "Your birthdays coming up.....You have anything in mind that you'd want to do?" He shrugged and said "Haven't really thought about it...I never really liked my birthday."

I asked "Why not?" He shrugged and said "It's just a day. It's just a yearly reminder that I'm getting older. But every day, I'm one step closer to dying...It was never really a big deal to me." I nodded and said "Well, I think we should do something fun for your birthday, or something." 

He smiled and said "I'll think about it...Now that I have you, I might like it a little more, Babydoll." I smiled and said "Well there ya go." He said "C'mere." I leaned down and he sat up straight. We leaned in until we kissed and then pulled away. He still held my hands and he said "I got this weekend figured out...Sorta...I can't wait to take you out." I smiled and said "Me too." He said "But first, my parents demand that they meet you." 

I nodded and said "Fair enough....I just hope they like me." He laughed and said "Baby, they'll fucking love you....As much as I talk about you, yeah, they'll adore you." I smiled and asked "Really?" He nodded and said "Of course. It's hard _not_ to love you, Sweetface." I nodded and said "Okay."

He sighed and said "I gotta go...As much as I don't want to..." I smiled and said "Don't worry, Buck...You'll see me tomorrow." He smiled and said "I know." He stood up straight and pulled me in front a hug. I hugged him back and he said "I'll text you when I get back.." I nodded and said "Okay." We broke the hug and he kissed me. He smiled and said "Bye baby." I smiled and said "Bye Buck." He said "I love you." I said "I love you too." And he left.


	23. Chapter 23

The week went by faster than I thought it would. Bucky spent almost every day at my place while we studied for the test. And now today's the day for our date. I begged Bucky to at least give me a hint as to what we were gonna be doing, and all he told me was that I was gonna love it.

I was really starting to get anxious, but I was excited to see what he has planned. I didn't get fancy with dressing up, but I wasn't too casual. I wanted to impress his parents. When he picked me up, we rode in silence back to his apartment. When we were standing in front of his apartment door, he just took my hand in his and said "Just breathe, baby." And went inside.

Bucky said "Guys, I'm back! And I brought someone back for ya." And smiled at me. That's when a woman came out, and smiled. She looked to be in her late 30's. She was tall, and thin. She was beautiful. She said "Hi, you must be Steve. Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you! Bucky drove us crazy talking about you!" 

I shook her hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Barnes." she said "Oh sweetheart, call me Winifred." I said "Okay." and a man came after. He nodded and said "Steve." and held his hand out. I shook his hand and he said "Wow, good shake. Nice to finally meet you, im George." I said "It's nice to meet you too, Sir." 

Winifred came closer to me and said "My...You werent kidding, Bucky, look at you...Oh my, your eyes are just beautiful!" I could feel myself blush and Bucky smiled. He wrapped his arm aroynd my waist to help calm me down.

George asked "So Bucky...You said you werw gonna take him to The Brooklyn Museum today?" I looked over at Bucky and asked "You are?" bucky sigjed and said "Dad...You just ruined the surprise." he said "I know, I know, sorry." The Brooklyn Museum is an art museum here in Brooklyn. 560,000 square feet, the museum is New York City's third largest in size and houses collection with roughly 1.5 million works of art. 

I smiled at him and said "I haven't been there since I was a little kid...I went once with my mom....Thank you." Bucky smiled and he said "Well, you told me you liked art, so I figured, why not?" I smiled and asked "You would spend like 2 and a half hours at an art museum?" He nodded and said "Yeah." I chuckled and said "You enjoy art?"

He smiled and said "Of course. Huge art freak...It's my life..." I shook my head and said "Okay...Okay, then lets test that out while we're there." He nodded and said "Alrighty." I smiled and Bucky asked "You wanna spoil the rest of my plan, dad?" George said "Nah, you go ahead...You still have the money I gave you?" Bucky nodded and said "Yes sir." he nodded and said "Good...Well, let's not keep you any longer. Have fun boys, make sure you check in every hour or so." Bucky nodded again, and I said "It was nice meeting you guys." They smiled and Winifred said "You too, honey. Have fun." and we headed out.

When we finally got there, Bucky parked and we got out. He looked out to the giant building and said "Damn...This place is insane." I smiled and said "I know....God, it's so beautiful.." I looked over at him and smiled. "Well c'mon!" 

 

* * *

 

 After a little while, we were now looking at the Ancient Egypt exhibit on the third floor of the building. Bucky could really see I was excited about it. He didnt just go "Mhm. Mhm. Oh yeah, thats cool." he actually got into it with me. And that made me happy. 

Soon, we decided to take a breather. First break we took. "You really do love this stuff, dont you?" I nodded and said "Yeah...I don't know, art never used to do much for me...But when Ma brought me here...By the time we left, all I could think about, was art. I became obsessed.." I smiled and said "I was more involved in my art classes, I practiced and practiced with drawing and painting, I read about tons of different artists...Yeah, you could say I like it."

He smiled and said "That's a good thing though, Stevie...My mom thinks of artists as sort of psychics or something...She said never make fun of artists or someone who love art. Because they see everything differently. And everyone else is left in the dark."

I nodded and said "That's kins of a good way to look at it." He said "Yeah...I never really knew what she meant by being left in the dark." I said "Well, she was probably talking about imagination. What you see every day, an artist could have a different perception of that. For example, look at me...What do you see?"

He smiled and said "Something beautiful." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Besides that...Okay to narrow it down, how about my eyes? What color are they?" He said "Blue and green." I said "Okay, and what color are yours?" "Blue." I said "Okay, that's what you know, that's what you see. But ask an artist, they could say different. They'll use their imagination. To them, my eyes could be yellow or purple. And yours could be red or black. Because if you were to be painted or if I was, they could make their perception however they want it to be. Because who'd stop them?"

He nodded and I asked "You still with me?" He smiled and said "Yeah. I think I get it." I smiled and said "Good." I stood up and asked "Shall we continue?" He nodded and got up. He smiled and said "Onward."

Soon we were just about done and he asked "Is there a gift shop around here?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I think so. Why?" He smiled and said "I wanna see how you see, baby."

 

* * *

 

(Bucky's pose)

 

Turns out there was a gift shop, and after looking around for 10 or 15 minutes, Bucky bought a sketch pad and some pencils. Then he took me outside and I asked "Okay Buck, what do you want me to do?" He smiled and said "Draw me."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "Excuse me?" He said "You heard me, Dollface...Draw me. What, I'm not model material enough for ya?" I smiled and said "Okay. Well then shut up and sit still." He smiled and said "Alright." He sat down and posed in a certain way, making me laugh. But he didn't say anything, and I got to work.

Every now and then, I'd stop and just look at him. He never broke his pose, but his eyes always moved. But his eyes were the first thing I got down, so that wasn't a problem. After I got the shape down, all the curves and details down, I started coloring in what needed to be colored. Bucky wanted to get colored pencils, but I told him I rarely used colors if I was drawing a person. I just go for black and white with people, if it's a sketch.

Soon I was satisfied. I smiled and said "Alright Buck, you can relax." He smiled and said "Lemme see!" I handed it to him and he looked at it. After a few minutes I started to get worried, cause he didn't say anything. And when he'd try to say something, he couldn't. Then he finally looked up at me and his eyes were filled with tears. 

"Steve..." He stopped and looked back down at it. Okay, now I was really worried. But then he smiled and said "This...This is incredible..." He looked up at me and said "God, I love you...." I smiled and said "I love you too, Buck...But it's just a drawing..." 

He said "No. No it's not just a drawing, Stevie...It's..." He stopped and I said "It's how I see you....You're a dream, I'm a wreck." 

 


	24. Chapter 24

After we left the museum, we were moving on to our next destination. But I had no idea where we were going now. After I said he was a dream and I was a wreck, he didn't say anything. I was starting to worry about it, cause I think I just fucked everything up.

After a long time of silence, we pulled up to Brooklyn Bridge Park. He got out, jogged over to my side, and opened my door before I even got my seatbelt off. He reached his hand out to me, which I took, and helped me out of the car. 

He closed the door behind me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He pulled me against him and kissed the top of my head. He said "C'mon." And we started walking. We walked for a few minutes, until he led us to a bench. He sat down and I followed him.

He hunched over and looked down at his hands. After a couple minutes, he looked up ahead, squinting his eyes from the sunlight. He said "Stevie...You gotta stop being hard on yourself...You sayin' I'm a dream and you're a wreck... That really hurt...Cause to me, _you_ are the dream and _I'm_ the wreck."

I didn't say anything, and I didn't wanna interrupt him. He looked at me and said "Steve, you are the most beautiful fucking thing in my life. You have been since I first saw you. Before we came here, I wanted to try and kill myself again. Even though this was a fresh start, I wanted to take the easy way out like a coward.

After what had happened, my parents and Becca were so worried, cause I hardly spoke to them or even looked at them after what Evan did. I couldn't look at myself, I felt so stupid, and humuliated...If anyone is a wreck, it's me. I'm damaged goods. Hell, I don't think I deserve you, sometimes. You're so beautiful, and so kind, and I'm just...Nothin' "

He looked down at his feet and I scooted closer to him. I said "You're not nothin', Buck...You're a good person. You're kind, you're really sweet...What happened to you, was horrible. You didn't deserve it, and Evan and his friends can rot in hell for the pain they caused you. But you're still here. You're here, and you have me. You have me, Becca, your mom and dad. And you even have Wanda and Pietro. You have people who care about you, and....And we don't wanna see you go.."

My voice shook on the last part, cause Bucky wanting to kill himself, is as bad as knowing Ma is gonna die." He looked over at me, and my eyes started watering. I swallowed and said "Bucky, you and Ma are all I have left...Yeah I got Wanda and Pietro, but you and Ma are the two people I love most in this whole world...And when Ma.....When the cancer kills Ma, you'll be all I got left..."

He said "Aww, Stevie." He quickly pulled me into a hug, and hugged tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my face in his neck. I breathed in the scent of Vanilla, and whatever Cologne he was wearing, and closed my eyes. He rubbed my back and I said "I love you...I love you so much...Don't ever say that again, do you understand? I don't want you to go."

He said "I love you too, baby...I'm not going anywhere, I promise...I promise, I'm sorry...Don't cry baby, shh..." I smiled into his neck and I pulled back. I wiped off some that managed to escape, and I said "I'm okay, I'm okay." He helped me wipe them away and he said "Fuck, I feel like an ass...I made you cry, baby..."

I laughed and said " Really baby, I'm okay...I'm cryin', cause I love you." I kissed him a few times to make him believe me, and he kissed back. Then he said "I love you too, Stevie.." I smiled and asked "So was this place the next thing on your list?" 

He nodded and said "Yeah, thought this would be a nice place to go...Maybe walk around a little and talk, enjoy the peace...And after this, I'm taking you out to eat." I asked "Where at?" He chuckled and said "I can't tell you...But mom and dad highly recommended it...I just hope you like it." I smiled and said "I'm not hard to please, Buck. I'm not picky." He smiled and said "I know." 

He pulled me against him, and kissed my temple. I snuggled against him and shivered. He chuckled and asked "You cold baby?" I nodded and said "A little...I don't know how I've survived this long this winter..." He pulled me even closer and said "At least the suns out...You have your inhaler on you, right?" I nodded and said "Yep." 

He said "Good...And I'll keep ya warm, Dollface." I smiled and asked "So you wanna walk around, or sit for a little while longer?" He shrugged and said "It's up to you, baby. We can do whatever you wanna do today." I chuckled and asked "Alright, let's go down here to the water, and go skinny dippin' then." He started giggling and said "Yeah, not that." 

I asked "Why not? You said it was my choice." He said "I know Sweetface, but it's freezing out here and you'd turn into a Steve-sicle, and that would be frowned upon, since there's lots of small children here today." I pouted and said "Yeah, you're right." He smiled ans said "I'll tell ya what...One day, we go somewhere and wait till no ones around, and then we can give it a whirl."

He pecked me on the cheek and asked "How does that sound?" I smiled and said "Sounds like it could be fun...But let's either wait till it warms up, or go somewhere warm." And shivered again." He nodded and said "Of course, Baby. I wouldn't let you freeze." I smiled and said "I know." Suddenly my stomach growled and he laughed. "Hungry Dollface?" I nodded and he said "Alright, let's go...I really hope you like this place." I smiled and said "I'm sure I will, baby."

 


	25. Chapter 25

Soon we ended up at some place on Front Street called Grimaldi's Pizzeria. I think I heard of the name before, but there's tons of pizza places in New York. And the pizza is awesome. One thing I noticed was Bucky looked really nervous.

Not sure why, it's just me. After a little while, I asked "You okay, Buck?" He was mid chew on his second piece and asked "What? Oh yeah Stevie, I'm good." I said "Buck, you look like you're trying to defuse a bomb around a herd of elephants, what's wrong?" 

He sighed and said "I'm just...I just wanted today to be perfect..." I said "Bucky, it is perfect. This whole day, it's been perfect. You don't need to impress me, Buck. I'm not the Queen of England." 

He said "I know, but I wanted to go all out for ya, Stevie." I said "Buck...If today could get any better than it already is, then I'd probably have an attack right now. Today is the most fun I've had in a long time." He smiled a little and asked "Really?" I said "Of course. Are you having fun?" 

He smiled and said "Anything with you would be fun, Beautiful. Even you're little skinny dippin' idea." I chuckled and said "Well that idea, might be awhile." He said "No rush baby." I smiled and asked "So what made this place the top priority on your parents list?"

He smiled and his hands disappeared onto his lap. He looked out the window for a second before looking back at me. He swallowed and said "This is where they had their first date." My eyebrows drew together, and my face twisted in confusion. 

"Wait, what?" He chuckled and said "I didn't stutter, Dollface. This is where dad took mom on their first date. Not sure if we're at the same table they sat at...But this is where they came." I was still confused and I asked "But...You guys are from Buffalo.." 

He said "Actually, mom and dad are from Brooklyn. I was born here in Brooklyn, then we moved to Buffalo when I was little. And then Becca came. I told you, I wanted to go all out for ya, Stevie." I said "Bucky....You don't have to go all out for me..."

He said "I wanted to. Stevie, I'd go all out for you on anything. Anything, dates, Prom.....Your first time....I'd always want to go all out for you, Steve. I don't mind a bit, and you can't stop me from doing so." I nodded and he asked "You trust me, don't you?"

I said "You know I do." He smiled and reached his hand out across the table. I took it, and he gave it a little squeeze. He ran his thumb over every knuckle and said "Then let me spoil you, baby...I won't do it all the time, but I'd love nothing more than to spoil you. You're my Prince, Sweetface...Let me treat you like one."

I nodded and said "Okay." He smiled and said "Thank you, baby." I said "Any time, Buck" We continued eating and when we were done, we just sat and talk. "So...What do your parents think?" He smiled and asked "You really need to ask? They love you." I said "I just wanted to know."

He said "I know baby. Trust me, they do. My mom, she loves everyone. It was my dad I was worried about. My dads a tough nut to crack. But they love you. I wouldn'care less what they think of you. I don't need their approval. But I'm happy they love you. They were mostly worried...With recent events, you could imagine them walking on egg shells with the subject of me finding someone new..."

I nodded and he said "But they're fine now, so we're in the clear." He smiled and just stared at me. I smiled and said "Why don't you take a picture...Staring is rude, you know." He nodded and said "Very true. But one can't help staring at something beautiful."

I smiled and he said "Now the picture thing, I wouldn't mind...If I could, I'd take thousands of pictures of you....Something as gorgeous as you, should be captured, Dollface...They should have you up in that museum, instead of all those paintings."

I laughed and asked "I thought you liked all those paintings?" He said "I do, they're really good, but you're the only real artwork I see, baby." I smiled and he asked "Is my flirting that bad?" I said "A little." We both laughed and he said "Well I mean it. You can be sure of that."

I nodded and asked "How's the script going?" He said "It's good, I think I got everything I want put down...I know, we gotta get back on it...Just been a little distracted lately." I said "A little distraction never hurt anyone." He smiled and said "Thankfully my distraction is a good one." Before winking at me. 


	26. Chapter 26

Soon we left the Pizzeria and I asked "So where to now?" He smiled and said "Well, I checked to see if any good movies were out, and nothing looked interesting enough...Figured I could either take you home, or we could go back to my place and watch a couple movies if you wanted."

I nodded and smiled "Okay." He smiled And said "Alright. My place it is, then. C'mon." We got in the car and started heading towards his place. I asked "What movies did you have in mind? Lemme guess, one is The Moulin Rouge?" He smiled and said "Maybe."

I laughed and asked "How are you not sick of it? I'm not sick of it, but let's give it a break, Buck." He smiled and said "Alright, alright. Well um...Mom and Dad rented a couple movies from Redbox. One them's that 50 Shades of Grey that everyone's going crazy about." 

I said "I heard the books were terrible. You know what it's about right?" He nodded and said "Yeah, I heard...Well if it turned out to be terrible, at least we could laugh about it. I forgot what the other one was." I nodded and said "This should be fun."

 

* * *

 

I was right. This movie so far, is terrible. Right now, Ana and Christian are about to have sex again for the second time. We were in Bucky's room, and I was cuddled up next to him on his bed. We watched while Christan was doing whatever he was doing with an ice cube, and Bucky said "You were right....This movie is fucking terrible....That's it, no more." He got up from the bed and took it out of the DVD player.

He shook his head and said "Don't know how anyone could like that, that was just....Wow." I said "I warned ya." He laughed and said "Yeah...Don't understand how people have sex like that." I shrugged and said "Some people just do.." He nodded and said "Maybe if someone else played the guy or whatever, it may have been better, I dunno."

I said "That probably wouldn't change anything. It was doomed from the start. But some people are into the whole mixing pleasure and pain or whatever they were doing." He smirked and asked "Would you be into something like that, Stevie?" 

I felt myself blush and said "Um-" "Rleax baby, I was just playin'" he put in a different movie, and got back on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me against him. He kissed my forehead and said "Found something better, baby. This movie made me cry the first time I watched it, it's called _Precious_."

I nodded and said "I heard about it. I never got to see it." He smiled and said "Hopefully you don't cry, but if you do, I'm right here, Babydoll." I smiled and said "Thanks, Buck." He leaned down and kissed me before saying "You're very welcome, Baby."

 

* * *

 

I did end up crying a little during _Precious_. Her mother is an awful person. She blames her for her dad raping her, yet she never did anything to stop him. Sadly there's a lot of people like that around. 

But Bucky made me feel better when I cried. He rubbed my arm and my back, hugging me closer to him. He kissed my temple and the top of my head and told me it was okay. I could only imagine what it would be like to have a life like Precious. Then I thought about it being Bucky. 

After the movie, I said "That was just...Wow." He nodded and said "I know...Nobody should he treated like that." I nodded and he asked "Wanna get some ice cream, baby?" I smiled and said "Sure." We got up and went into the kitchen. 

His mom and dad were in the living room, and Becca was in her room. Bucky poked his head out of the kitchen and said "Oh, do NOT watch 50 Shades of Grey, that movie should've never been conceived." 

Winifred said "It wasn't that bad, actually." Bucky looked at her, mortified and said "You watched it??" They nodded and George said "We did as soon as we brought it back." Bucky said "Oh god, gross, I don't need an image." I chuckled and Winifred said "Oh hush James, it's a natural thing." "Nightmares." We laughed and she rolled her eyes.

We got our ice cream made and Bucky said "Let's go before they start doing it." And headed back to his room. Now we moved on to Tyler Perry's _Temptation: Confession's of A Marriage Counselor_. 

While we ate our ice cream, Bucky said "She has no ides what she's getting herself into..She's gonna fly right into his web. I feel bad for her husband." I nodded and said "Well he didn't make her feel safe when those guys were catcalling her, he forgot her birthday twice, he told her that it could take years before she could do her practice, and their sex life is Vanilla."

He said "Well still, her husband loves her, he'd do anything for her. Sex doesn't make a relationship or a marriage, it's loving each other. They're gonna get burned."

He paused the movie and said "Look at me...Steve, I'd do anything for you and anything to keep you safe, because I love you. I wanna make you feel beautiful every day, and I would aopreciate every second I have with you. If anyone hurt you, I'd kill them. I'd make them wish they were never born. I will always protect you, and love you, and I don't want anyone else to get the chance to love you like I do. I'm not a greedy person, but when it comes to you, I'm pretty damn greedy." He leaned over and kissed my forehead, before saying "I love you." I smiled and said "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

**_Okay, so someone left a comment on here and I accidentally deleted it I think when I was responding to it. I can't remember the user who commented on it (I know I got it today), and I wanted to say I'm sorry, I thought I had replied to you, I sent a reply but I lost it. But thank you for your comment :)._ **


	27. Chapter 27

(3 Weeks Later)

 

Ah yes, that time of year has come. The time where most people are excited for, while the rest of us dread it. The holiday that should be renamed Single Awareness Day. Valentine's Day. I used to dread the idea of it, it made me sick.

I don't get why everyone needs one day a year to tell someone you love them. Why not just tell them every day? But now that I have Bucky, I might not hate it. Bucky told me awhile back that he couldn't wait for Valentine's Day, and had something really special planned. 

I had asked if we were going to that Valentine's Day dance, and he said "Nawh Stevie, who needs that dumb old dance. I got something better in store for you. Just you wait." He said that last week. And today is the day of said "something better."

After the first bell rang, I walked to my locker, and noticed a note sticking out of one of the slots. I thought ' _Gee, I wonder who this could be from?'_ And chuckled. I pulled it out and saw it was something in a small, light purple envelope. Which read:  _ **OPEN ME**_. I opened it up and pulled out a folded piece of paper. After unfolding it, I started reading.

 

* * *

 

_**Happy Valentine's Day, Stevie!!** _

 

_**In case you don't know who put this note in your locker, it should be obvious :p. But anyways, I hope your day so far is going well, cause I can guarantee that today's gonna get much, much better ;). But why not start of today with a few little surprises before the big one? Open your locker baby :).** _

 

_**I love you,** _

 

_**-Bucky** _

 

* * *

 

I smiled and put the note in my pocket, before putting my combination. I quickly got the lock off and opened the door, and my jaw dropped. Inside, sitting on top of my textbooks, was a bouquet of red roses. Six of them, to be exact, and they sat in a small vase with water. But that wasn't all. There was also a small teddy bear holding a heart that said **_'Be Mine'_** and a small heart shaped box of Reese's cups.

I then felt a hand on the small of my back, and Bucky said "Hey there. You come here often?" I turned and there stood Bucky, with a shit eating grin on his face. He was wearing a shirt that said **_'Say Hello To My Little Friend'_** with a picture of a cupid and it's arrow on it with hearts around, a pair of red heart shaped sunglasses, and _oh my God_. A head band with heart antennas.

He smiled and said "Happy Valentine's Day baby. Whatta ya think?" Gesturing to his choice of outfit. I gave him my most confused look and pointed to the headband. "Why?"

He laughed and said "I know, I found this the other day at a grocery store, and couldn't leave without it. Mom gave me the same look." I laughed and let my head drop down. I rubbed my face with my hand and shook my head. I came back up and said "I question you sometimes." He pouted and I said "That was a compliment, Buck."

He then smiled and asked "So do you like your presents?!" I smiled and said "Yeah, I love them...Except, there's a problem.." I pulled out the box of Reese's, and held it up. "I'm allergic to peanuts." His eyes went wide and asked "Oh shit, really? Jesus Christ, gimme that." 

He quickly snatched it from my hand as if it burned me, and he said "Fuck Stevie, I'm sorry...I didn't know.." I said "Don't be, I forgot to mention it." He nodded and that's when Wanda and Pietro showed up. Both of them gave Bucky the same look I did, before looking at me. "Why?" They asked at the same time.

I luaghed and said "Long story. Do you guys like Reese's?" They nodded and I said "Good. Bucky got me a box of those, but I forgot to tell him I was allergic to peanuts, so you can have them if you want." Bucky handed it to Wanda and Bucky said "I'm sorry baby."

I said "Buck, it's alright. You didn't know, it was my fault. It's okay." He nodded and said "Well...At least I got a back up.." And dug through his bag, until he pulled out a bag of Kisses. He smiled and asked "You're not allergic to chocolate, are you?" I smiled and said "Nope." He tossed it to me and said "Good." He then wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him and asked "Are you gonna take that headband off?" He smiled and said "Nope." Wanda asked "Please?" Pietro said "Aww come on, let him keep it. It's funny!" Bucky smiled and said "Thank you!" And high fived him, before sticking his tongue out at Wanda and I. I gave him a look and he turned into the picture of innocence, before leaning down and giving me a kiss. Then he said "Onward" and we headed off to class.

 

* * *

 

First and second period came and went like a blur. Now time for English. We had already finished with Othello, and we had a quiz on it. And now, it's time for something new. In this class, it was all four of us. When we walked into the room, Mrs. Carter greeted us, and then just stared at Bucky. The only thing he changed, was taking off his sunglasses, and hung them on the collar of his shirt.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and shook her head. We laughed and I said "See?" Wanda said "We told you that thing was awful." He pouted and said "Fine!" He plucked the headband off and said "I don't like you guys, no more." And went over to his seat. He plopped down in his chair, dropped the headband on his desk, and pouted.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I said "We hurt his feelings. I got this." And went over to him. I squared down next to him and said "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Buck. Put the headband back on." He shook his head and said "No."and crossed his arms over his chest, like a child. I said "Baby, we were just kiddin'. Honest." He just stared straight ahead for a few seconds, before asking "You like my headband?"

I nodded and said "Yes Buck, it's a very pretty headband. You can put it back on, if you want." He asker "You guys gonna keep laughing at me about it?" I shook my head and said "No baby, we won't. I promise." I saw him smile a little, before he said "Okay." And put it back on.

I smiled and said "There ya go." And patted his arm. He smiled at me and asked "Do I look pretty, Stevie?" I smiled and said "You look stunning." He smiled and I gave him a quick kiss, before I went to my seat. A lot of the kids gave Bucky dirty looks, or laughed, but he didn't care. If it were me, yeah that would be way different.

Today Mrs. Carter said we were gonna be starting on Antigone. After choosing the characters Wanda was Antigone, Pietro was Ismene, Antigones sister, Bucky was Creon, King of Thebes, and I was Tiresais, a blind prophet. 

We didn't start reading right away, but Mrs. Carter wanted to discuss the story. She told us we had a lot of stories to go, before the end of this school year. She even printed out a list of all the stories we have left. And before our final, she's gonna print out big study guides for us to us, and how the test will look...

At least I'm good at English.


	28. Chapter 28

"You guys aren't going to the Valentine's Day dance, tonight?" Bucky smiled and said "Nah, we got plans tonight."  Before looking over at me, and winking. Pietro said "Oh God, I want to throw up." We laughed and Bucky said "Get you're mind outta the gutter, P, it's nothing bad."

He wrapped his arm around me and pecked me on the cheek, and said "But it's gonna be fun. I hope." They smiled and that's when we could hear the sounds of catcalling. We looked over to see Brock and some of his friends, following some girl. The girl was tall, pale, and had dark, curly red hair. She was ignoring what they were saying, yet they still went after her.

Then one of them went and whsipered something to others  before sneaking over towards her. He reached out to try and grab her butt, but before he could, she quickly turned and grabbed his wrist and twisted it in a hard and painful way. The guy yelped and a collective "OHHHHH!!" Rang out through the room.

She said "Next time, I'll break it." And let go. The guy held his wrist and ran away, and the girl came over and sat next to us. She looked up at all of us and asked "Mind if I sit here?" We all nodded at the same time, and she smiled a little. "Thanks."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before I said "That uh...That was pretty awesome." The girl looked up and she smiled. "Thanks. Not the first time I've had to do that, though...My parents demanded I take as many self defense classes as possible, since I was 5." Wanda asked "Why?" The girl said "So I don't become a victim, I guess."

We nodded and I asked "What's your name?" She said Natasha Romanoff...But you can call me Nat." We nodded and I said "It's nice to meet you, Nat. I'm Steve, this is Wanda and Pietro, and this is my boyfriend, Bucky."

They all said hi, and she said "It's nice to meet you guys." Then her gaze fixed on Bucky's headband, and narrowed her eyes. We laughed and I said "Don't ask." She nodded and said "Yeah, I don't think I wanna know." I patted Bucky on his back and said "Bucky's...Special."

Bucky frowned and said "Really? Ya know, I can take the shit I got you back, Punk" I giggled and said "I'm just playin' grumpy." And gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nat said "You guys are cute together." Bucky smiled and said "Thank you. I love this little squirt." I gave him a playful shove, and he laughed.

"So where are you from, Natasha?" Wanda asked. Natasha said  "Volgograd, Russia. I was born there, we moved to the US when I was 13. We've been in Brooklyn for a week." We nodded and she asked "Are you guys from Russia?" Pietro said "No, Sokovia." She nodded and Wanda said "We are foreign exchange students. We haven't been here long." 

She nodded and then said "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get lunch." I asked "Want one of us to come with you?" She smiled and said "That's okay. I can handle it." Before walking away. 

 

* * *

 

"Are you gonna finally tell me what you've got waiting for me, Buck?" He smiled and said "Stevie, I told you, I'm not telling' you anything." School had got out, and we were on our way to Bucky's car. Wanda and Pietro were already gone, and so was Nat. We offered her a ride, but she has her own car.

I groaned and he wrapped his arm around me. "Relax baby, you'll find out." We got in the car and left the school. After a few minutes, I asked "Are you gonna take me somewhere and kill me, then have sex with my dead body?." He laughed and said "Damn...There goes that plan." 

I chuckled and then he said "Steve, just relax. We're almost there. And it'll be just us, mom and dad are going away for a little Valentine's Day weekend away from us, and Becca's spending the night with one of her friends. Just you and me tonight, Baby." 

 

* * *

 

 

_** (Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer <3) ** _


	29. Chapter 29

Soon, we finally reached Bucky's place, and we just got off the elevator. We walked until we were a couple doors down from his, when he stopped. He said "Oh...I almost forgot." 

That's when he fished for something in his backpack, and pulled it out. I looked to see what it was, and realized it was a blindfold. I raised an eyebrow and he just smiled. I said "Umm..." He said "I'm gonna cover your eyes before we go in...Okay?" 

I said "This isn't gonna be like 50 Shades of Grey, is it?" He laughed and said "God, no! It's just a surprise, now hush and let me cover your eyes." I signed and said "Fine." He moved until he was standing behind me, and started working to cover my eyes. 

When he was done, I waited for him to move, but he didn't. I could feel him lingering behind me, and I was about to speak, when I felt him gently rest his hands on my shoulders. I thought, _okay, now we're gonna move_. But again, we didn't.

I felt him move in and felt his hot breath in my neck. Despite the heat, it sent chills down my spine. I swallowed and felt his lips press against the curve where my neck and shoulder met. He kissed that spot a couple times, before moving his lips up until he reached my ear.

He said "Come to think of it....This may not be that bad to try, someday." And chuckled. Then I felt a hand rest against the small of my back, and I was gently guided. He said "Okay, hang on, Baby." I nodded and I could hear him unlocking the door, and opening it. Then he was right behind me again, and we kept moving.

He helped maneuver me through to wherever we were going, until we stopped. Then he said "Just stay right here baby, give me a couple minutes. No peeking." I nodded and waited. After a few minutes, he came back, and was doing something else. I heard a clicking sound, and then Bucky said "Okay baby. Go ahead, you can look now." 

I nodded and carefully slipped my fingers up underneath the blindfold. I pushed it up until it was off of my head, and a small gasp came from somewhere. Then I realized, I was where it came from. In the dining room on the table, waiting for us, was a beautiful candlelit dinner.

Bucky asked "What do you think?" I looked over at him and saw he had changed out of his school clothes. He had long ditched the headband, and was now dressed in a black dress shirt, and black dress pants. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. He looked really _good_.

I could hardly form a sentence. Bucky got all dressed up, there's an amazing looking dinner waiting for us, by candlelight. I finally managed to say "Bucky..." I looked from him to the dinner, and I said "This is amazing..." I stepped closer to the well decorated table, and saw what was waiting for us. An amazing looking meatloaf with mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and garlic bread knots.

I asked "You did this?" His face dropped and said "Sadly, I couldn't...Mom made everything...If we didn't have school today, I would've..." I nodded and he said "I wanted everything to be special, _I_ wanted to cook for _you_ , but I couldn't...Mom cooked and they got everything ready, they left 10 minutes before we got here."

I said "Bucky, it's okay. Everything's perfect." He said "Well it's less perfect since my mom did the cooking, not me." I went over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. I looked up at him and said "Everything is perfect. I promise you. It doesn't matter who did what, I think it's perfect. So let's enjoy the rest of tonight, okay?"

He nodded and said "Okay." I nodded and stood up on my toes to give him a kiss. Before he could kiss back, I pulled away and smiled. "Oh and by the way...You look really good, tonight." He smiled and said "Only for you, Baby. C'mon." 

We walked over to the table, and he pulled out a chair, and gestured me to come sit down. I sat down and he carefully scooted me in, before sitting down next to me. I smiled and said "Such a gentleman." He said "Again, only for you...Plus, Ma might whack me with a spoon if I didn't mind my manners."

We both laughed and I said "This looks so good." He said "Yeah, my moms cooking is unbelievable! It should be illegal." I picked up my fork and said "Well let's just test that theory." He smiled and said "Alright then."

 

* * *

 

I put my fork down on my empty plate and said "Oh my God...That, was amazing." He smiled and said "I told you." I nodded and said "Yes you did." He chuckled and asked "We got plenty left over, you want some more?" I shook my head and said "Oh no, I can't. I think my stomach turned on the No Vacancy lights." 

He asked "Well then, that means you're too full for even a little desert?" I looked over and asked "That depends...What's there to offer?" He smiled and said well, my mom got a box of these Little Debbie brownies. They're heartshaped. Want one?" I smiled and said "Sure. But after that, no more."

He said "Yes, General." Before getting up. He grabbed us one brownie each, and came back to the table. He said "Sadly, these aren't homemade. But I figured I'd save Ma the extra trouble." I smiled and said "This is fine." 

We ate our brownies, and then Bucky took care of our dishes. I waited in the living room while he did that, and when he came back in, he smiled. The dim light of the candles made him look more angelic than he already is. The candles in the dining room were blown out, but there were more candles lit in the living room.

I smiled and asked "What now?" He came over and held his hand out to me. I looked up at him and his smile grew. He swallowed and asked "Steve Roger's....Will you dance with me?"

 


	30. Chapter 30

"You want me to dance with you?" He smiled and said "Yeah. Think of it like our own Valentine's Day dance. Except no people, and no teachers. Whatcha think?" I asked "What kinda music you got in mind?" He smiled and said "Slow stuff, the best kind. C'mon."

I smiled and said "Alright then." I took his hand and he helped me up to my feet. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and said "I got it all on here." I nodded and he pressed play on his phone. Then he turned the volume up all the way, then set it down on the coffee table.

Then put his hands on my hips and said "This songs from that Marriage Counselor movie." I nodded and said "Okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and the song started.

_"I fear real danger,_  
_This world ain't simple._  
_But I'm strong, I know how to get out.."_

We slowly swayed, nothing fancy. He smiled and his arms quickly snaked around my waist. He said "Hold on tight." Before lifting me up, and spinning me around like a bear hug. Then he set me back down, and I smiled. 

_"And I'll find my way 'cause_  
_'Cause it's love, real simple and that's how it works..Oh, ooh.._

_So won't you just give it up 'cause you don't understand_  
_Big it up but you don't understand_  
_And it's really nice, but you don't understand_  
_So big it up, 'cause you don't understand_  
_'Cause you don't understand, baby._

_I feel it's fallin' down, I know I'll catch it_  
_You crazy world, crazy world, yeah_  
_I feel real passionate_  
_You feel the sun comes down_  
_I'll make it shine, yeah_  
_You crazy world, crazy world, yeah.."_

He smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead. I unwound one of my arms, and rested my hand against his chest. He then rested his hand on top of mine and brought it up to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand before bringing my arm up a little, motioning me to spin.

I quickly ducked under and spun, until my back was facing him. I'm guessing he wanted me to stay there, cause he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

" _I can see your fear 'cause_  
_This world ain't simple_  
_But I'm strong, I know how to stay out_  
_And I'll find my way 'cause_  
_'Cause it's love, it's love, it's love, it's love, it's loving, yeah, oh-oh.."_

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and said "I love you." I smiled and said "I love you, too." And rested my hands on top of his. 

 _"So won't you just give it up 'cause you don't understand_  
_Big it up, but you don't understand_  
_And it's really nice, but you don't understand_  
_So big it up, 'cause you don't understand_  
_'Cause you don't understand, baby_

 _I feel it's fallin' down, I know I'll catch it_  
_You crazy world, crazy world, yeah_  
_I feel real passionate_  
_You feel the sun comes down_  
_I'll make it shine, yeah_  
_You crazy world, crazy world, yeah.."_

He sighed and said "I don't ever want this night to end...Let's just stay like this, forever." I smiled and said "I know, Buck...But we'll have other nights like this." He smiled and asked "You think so?" I nodded and said "Of course."

 _"Oh no, oh no, yeah-yeah_  
_I feel it's fallin' down, I know I'll catch it_  
_You crazy world, crazy world, yeah_  
_I feel real passionate_  
_You feel the sun comes down_  
_I'll make it shine, yeah_  
_You crazy world, crazy world yeah_  
_Crazy world, crazy world, yeah_  
_Crazy world, crazy world, yeah.."_

 

* * *

 

 

**_(Hey, sorry if this one was a little short, the next one will definitely be longer! :). And I posted this earlier today, cause the site kept messing up.)_ **


	31. Chapter 31

_"Wanted by the minister_  
_Wanted by the dean_  
_Wanted by the old folks_  
_Wanted by the teens_  
_Wanted by the dealers_  
_Wanted by the fiends_  
_Wanted by the girls in them tight, tight jeans.."_

We had abandoned the dancing, and now Bucky and I are standing still, making out. He was leading down, while we did so, and I combed my fingers through his hair.

 _"And wanted by the lawyers_  
_Wanted by the ballers_  
_Wanted by the governor who watches people suffer_  
_Wanted by the princes_  
_Wanted by the kings_  
_Wanted by that driver of that limousine._

 _Your love, your love is 7 feet deep_  
_It's 107 degrees_  
_And I'm walking cause my life ain't free_  
_Cause it's 107 degrees_  
_And your pain is, is killing me_  
_Cause it's 107 degrees_  
_And I'm walking cause my life ain't free_  
_Cause it's 107 degrees.."_

Soon we broke away for air, and he smiled. I said "I have an idea." And then pulled him over to the couch. When we got to it, I pushed him down on it. He looked up at me in surprise, but I smiled. He chuckled and asked "Wow. Where did that come from?" I shrugged and said "I dunno." Before swinging one leg over and then the other one, until I was straddling him. I  He smiled and said "I like it." I smiled and said "Good." Before bringing our lips back together.

 _"Wanted by the judges_  
_Wanted by the lawyers_  
_Wanted by the dons_  
_Wanted by the cons_  
_Wanted by the mission_  
_Wanted for the cause_  
_Wanted by the people who have to pay the cost.."_

Things started getting a little heated, and I was praying I wouldn't have an attack. I started messing with the front of his shirt, and decided I wanted it _off_. 

When he saw I was working the buttons, he smiled and helped me out. Soon, all the buttons were undone, and he sat up a little. I started pushing it off until it was towards his elbows, and started grabbing at his back.

 _"Wanted by the lawyer_  
_Wanted by his daughters_  
_Wanted by the victim who's waiting on an offer_  
_And you're wanted by the prince_  
_And you're wanted by the king_  
_And you're wanted by that driver of that limousine.."_

I clawed at the skin on his back, even if I didn't have any nails. I think he was enjoying it, cause he started kissing me hard and his hands found my ass. 

 _"Cause your love, your love is it's 7 feet deep_  
_It's 107 degrees_  
_And I'm walking cause my life ain't free_  
_Cause it's 107 degrees_  
_And your pain ain't, ain't killing me_  
_Cause it's 107 degrees_  
_And I'm walking cause my life ain't free_  
_Cause it's 107 degrees.."_

Soon he pulled away and said "Stevie-" I interrupted him by kissing him again, before moving down to his neck. I kissed, licked, sucked, and gently nipped at some parts, leaving small spots. 

He groaned and said "Stevie...C'mon, now..." I smiled and brought my lips back to his. I shifted a little on his lap, and that's when something familiar poke against me. I smiled against his lips and moved until my lips were at his ear. "I think someone wants to join us."

Bucky grunted and said "Alright baby, let's um...Let's take a breather, huh?" I smiled and said "No." I kissed him again a few times, before he said "Stevie, we talked about this..." "I know." "I don't want that to happen again." "It won't." He said "Steve, stop." And gently pushed me away.

I looked down at him, and watched him trying to catch his breath. I asked "You don't...Want me?" He said "Believe me, I do. There's no doubt about that...But I want us to wait...I don't think you're ready." I swallowed and said "You don't know that." "And you do?" 

He wrapped his arms around me and said "Baby, I don't want what happened last time. I don't want another possible attack. That's one thing I worry about. But I also want your first time to be perfect." I said "But...But so far, tonights been perfect. Everything has." He said "This is good, tonight is good. But to me, it's not enough. I want more, I want something better for you. Tonight isn't the night."

I searched his face for something and I asked "What could be better than tonight? It's Valentine's Day." He smiled and said "Yes, I'm aware of that. But I was thinking maybe Prom...Graduation...Maybe your birthday, even. Not my birthday, I don't want that."

I felt my heart sink a little, and I said "Oh...Okay then." I got off his lap and sat next to him. He sighed and wrapped his arm around me. He kissed my temple and asked "Do you trust me?" I nodded and said "You know I do." He nodded and said "Well okay then...Just please baby, please trust me this. I just want it to be the best night of your life...I want that for you, that's why we need to wait. Okay?"

I nodded and said "Okay." He smiled and said "Just trust me Stevie, I wanna make that so so perfect for you." He kissed the top of my head and said "I love you." I smiled and said "I love you too." I bit my lip and asked "Can we...Can we still kiss?" He smiled and said "Of course baby." 

 

* * *

 

We had kissed for a little while, until we decided to put on a movie. Bucky put in The Moulin Rouge. I didn't protest, and I like that movie. About halfway into it, I yawned and said "I'm tired." He asked "You are?" I nodded and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

He hugged me closer to him and said "Alright, well close your eyes then baby." I nodded and closed them. He then said "Baby, you should probably lay down, you might hurt your neck. Lay on my lap." I nodded and moved until my head was resting on his lap, and my knees pulled up. 

He chuckled and said "You look like a cat, Babydoll." I smiled and said "Shut up." He asked "You want me to sing you to sleep?" I nodded and said "Please." He said "Alright baby." I could tell we were close to the part where Christian and Satine sing _Come What May_. I've watched this a hundred times with Bucky. I know.

 _"Never knew I could feel like this,_  
 _Like I've never seen the sky before._  
 _Want to vanish inside your kiss,_  
 _Every day I'm loving you more and more._  
 _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_  
 _Telling me to give you everything._  
 _Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time._  
  
 _Come what may  
Come what may  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day._  
  
 _Suddenly, the world seems such a perfect place._  
 _Suddenly, it moves with such a perfect grace._  
 _Suddenly, my life doesn't seem such a waste._  
 _It all revolves around you._  
 _And there's no mountain too high,  
No river too wide,  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._  
 _Storm clouds may gather,_  
 _And stars may collide._  
 __But I love you,  
Until the end of time.

_Come what may_   
_Come what may_   
_I will love you until my dying day._   
  
_Oh, come what may, come what may_   
_I will love you, Oh I will love you_   
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_   
  
_Come what may_   
_Come what may_   
_I will love you until my dying day.."_

 

* * *

 

 (Bucky's POV)

 

When I finished singing, I carefully looked and saw he was fast asleep. I smiled and just stared at him. He looks so peaceful. He's so fucking perfect, what's happened to me? 

I smiled and gently combed my fingers through his hair. I wish I could do this every day. I hope he finally sees why I want us to wait. Trust me, I want to do that with him. But I don't want him to be like me. My first time was ruined, my virginity was stolen from me and trashed. I don't want that for him. He deserves something beautiful. And I wanna give that to him..

I grabbed my phone off the table next to us, and saw it was 7:15. I should probably take him home...Wait. I have Sarah's number. Maybe she'll let him sleep over here. I quickly found her number, and pressed call. Four rings later, she picked up.

"Hello?" I said "Hey Sarah, it's Bucky." "Oh hey Bucky, how's the date going?" I smiled and said "It's great. Steve and I were watching a movie, and he fell asleep." She laughed and said "Oh dear." I asked "Is it okay if he could sleep over here with me? I promise, no funny buisness, I just don't wanna wake him." 

"He's always had trouble sleeping...Ever since we found out I had cancer. And yeah, it's okay. He needs a good nights rest." I said "Okay. I'll bring him home as soon as possible." She said "No rush sweetie. Alright thank you for asking. Goodnight Bucky. Tell Steve I love him." I said "I will, I promise. Goodnight. Bye."

I smiled down at Steve and decided it was time to go to sleep. Even though it's not even 8 yet, I don't want him to sleep alone. So I carefully positioned him in my arms, and slowly stood up. Jesus Christ, he's so light. That's a little concerning. But I'm sure Steve wouldn't starve himself, and I've seen him eat.

But after a little adjusting, I carried him to my room, bridal style. He was still asleep. When we got there, I carefully carried him to my bed, and gently laid him down. Thankfully the sheets were already pulled back. I smiled and went back to the living room, and turned the DVD player and the TV off, before heading back.

When I got back, I closed the door behind me, I ditched my shirt and pants, and found a pair of PJ pants. I didn't wanna wake Steve up to make him change, mainly cause he didn't have any extra clothes with him. So I just climbed into bed, and wrapped my arm around him from behind and soon fell asleep.

 


End file.
